¿Enamorandome De Ti?
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Bella Swan.La nueva alumna del instituto de Forks:Una Nerd.Edward Cullen:Chico malo y popular ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Marie,la hermana gemela de Bella?¿Bella tiene una hermana?.No todo es lo que parece.¡Mal summary!
1. Vida Perfecta

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que me torturas creando a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles!**_

* * *

Nombre y apellido: Edward Anthony Cullen

Edad: 17 años

Vida: Perfecta...

Esa era la manera más fácil de describirme a mí mismo. Yo Edward Anthony Cullen. Soy el Capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano, las chicas me desean. ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi atractivo las vuelva locas por mi. Si, puede ser que suene muy egocéntrico, pero es verdad

— Oye estúpido

— ¿Qué quieres Rosalie? – Bueno. Toda regla tiene su excepción. Las chicas me aman... Rosalie, ella es otro caso muy distinto

— Te estamos hablando – Señalo con su mano a todos los que se encontraban en nuestra mesa, entre ellos, mis hermanos. Emmet quien era un año mayor que yo y Alice, quien era un año menor que yo

— ¿Qué decían?

— Aun nada. Pero creí que era necesario, que tu prestaras atencion a la futura conversación – Contesto con una sonrisa burlesca. ¿Mencione que me odiaba?

— Que insoportable eres – Como respuesta solo recibí una mirada amenazante de parte de Emmet. Sin duda el que Rosalie sea novia de mi hermano, no me ayudaba mucho

— Bueno, ya dejen de pelear – Se quejo James - ¿A qué no saben la buena nueva?

— Y allí habla, la cotilla del pueblo - masculle entre dientes. Recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en mi brazo

— Escuche eso ñiñato patético

— Lo que tu digas preciosura – Rodé los ojos. Aveces creo que James es una mujer en cuerpo de hombre. Siquiera una chica, era tan chismosa como él

— La parejita esta peleando

— ¡Cállate Jasper! – Exclamamos los dos al unísono

— Chicos – Nos llamo con voz melosa Alice. Mi pequeña hermanita. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno – Háblenle nuevamente así, a mi Jazz y ambos jamas podrán festejar el día del padre – Siguió diciendo con voz dulce, lo cual la hacia sonar más amenazante. Tanto James como yo, tragamos en seco. Si de algo estabamos seguros, era que Alice siempre cumplía sus promesas

— James. ¿Qué nos querías contar?

— Elemental mi querida Victoria — Todos rodamos los ojos, incluyendo Victoria, nuestra mejor amiga. Una pelirroja de infarto. — ¿A que no saben quien volvió al pueblo?

— ¿Quien? — Pregunto curioso Emmet

— Adivina...

— Sthepen Flyde — inquirio curioso

— ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunto Victoria

— Un viejo amigo. Solíamos filetear con las mejores niñas, a nuestros cortos 13 años... Que buenos tiempos aquellos, todas las niñas detrás de nosotros... ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso Rose?

— Por recordar esos tiempos —s equejo la rubia de mi...cuñada ¿Comó la podia soportar mi hermano? Ese era un misterio de la vida

— Pero... Pero... Amor. Esas niñas no eran nada a comparación de ti

— ¿Lo dices de verdad _Osito_?

— Sí Bebe. Sabes que te amo

— Yo tambien – Le sonrío – Quiero un beso – Dijo para luego besar apasionadamente a mi hermano

— Yo quiero otro beso...

— Y yo quiero vomitar. Así que párenle de arrumacos cursis y dejen a James continuar con su chisme de niñita - Les ordene a ambos, quienesme fulminaron con la mirada

— Ya cállate Eddie y ve a follarte a alguna de tus amiguitas.

— Rosalie que dulce eres. Pero, ya lo he hecho en el primer receso

— ¡Eres tan...!

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos!. James, tiene que contar un chisme — nos regaño Alice — Este podría ser el chisme, que cambie nuestras vidas. Así que se callan ambos o yo misma, me encargare de callarlos

— Lo sentimos Alice – Sin duda, tanto Rosalie como yo sabíamos que Alice, cuando se lo proponía, era peligrosa

— Gracias pequeña. Cómo les decía ¿A qué, no saben quien volvió al pueblo?

— ¿Quien? — pegunto Kevin

— Adivinen

— ¡James! – Le gritamos todos al unísono

— Ya no griten. Bien sé los diré. ¿Recuerdan al Jefe Swan? – Bufe. Claro que lo recordaba. Eh pasado, mas de una noche en la celda por conducir ebrio. Por suerte y con ayuda de _la carita_ de Alice. Charlie Swan solo ha hecho una advertencia, por lo cual por ahora, no tenia expediente alguno

— Si James, claro que lo recuerdo - Asegure

— ¿Qué pasa con él mejor amigo de Edward? – Bromeo Ben. Yo solo le dedique un gesto no muy educado

— Bueno. Pues, resulta que tiene una hija

— ¿Y que con eso?

— Pues, la adorada hija del Jefe Swan, se mudara a Forks, por ende iniciara el instituto junto con nosotros – Informo a lo que algunos chicos del equipo, comenzaron a aullar como lobos hambrientos

— Solo espero que sea igual de hermosa que la madre. Dios, esa mujer si que era ardiente – Exclamo Jackson

— ¿Y tu como sabez eso?

— Victoria. Mi madre tiene fotografías de todos, los que vivieron en Forks. ¡Dios!. Hasta párese que fotografía a los arboles para ver su "evolución" – Comento a lo que todos reímos

— Eso es gracioso – Afirme entre risas – ¿Entonces? ¿Ya a llegado a Forks?

— Parece ser que sí...

— Eso significa una cosa... – Sonrío Ben

— ¡Carne fresca! – Coreamos todos los chicos, mientras comenzábamos a hacer unos improvisados tamborileos con la mesa de la cafetería

— Que idiotas – Mascullaban las chicas. Por chicas, me refiero a Rosalie, Alice y Victoria, ya que las demás chicas de la cafetería nos miraban con admiración

— ¡Señor Cullen! – Me grito él profesor Banner. Un viejo amargado que no ha tenido sexo en años

— ¡Controle a su grupito de Neandertales! – Esta vez la que grito fue la señora _Cope_. Sin duda, ella tenia el mismo problema que él profesor Banner

— Claro señorita _Cope_ – Respondí educadamente, mientras me subía a una silla - ¡Hombres monos, Callados! – Les ordene a los chicos, a lo que ellos obedecieron-¡Sentados! – Los chicos que se encontraban parados sobre la mesa se sentaron inmediatamente

— ¡Que se hagan los muertitos! – Chillo Emmet, quien estaba sentado junto a su novia, al igual que Jasper. El estúpido comentario de Emmet causo que toda la cafetería, quien estaba pendiente de nuestro pequeño espectáculo, rompiera a reír

— ¡Edward Cullen, a _la Oficina del Director_!

— Pero señora _Cope_, hice lo que me dijo... Controle a los hombres mono –Replique a una muy furiosa mujer

— ¡Ahora! – Me fulmino con la mirada. Sin rechistar la seguí, no sin antes voltearme y decirles a los chicos:

— Escuchen bien hombre monos. Papá se ira con dracula. ¡Sepan comportarse!

— ¡Cullen! – Exclamo la mujer a la vez que tomaba de mi brazo, (clavándome, las uñas en el acto) y me arrastraba hacia, la _Oficina del Director_

— Señora _Cope_. ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo sucedido? – Ofrecí con la típica voz que utilizan los psicólogos, cuando tratan a un loco – Yo solo obedecía sus ordenes. Mis hombres monos...

— Neandertales... No hombre monos como usted los llama. Aprenda a usar correctamente su vocabulario- Y dicho eso, prácticamente me empujo dentro de la _Oficina del Director, _para luego cerrarme la puerta en las narices

— Edward. ¿Otra vez aquí? – Pregunto una mujer de avanzada Edward, cabello gris y ojos azules apenas me vio

— Sara. Lindura – La salude – Que puedo decir – Me encogí de hombros – El verte a ti, me hace querer pasar cada minuto de mi vida en la _Oficina del Director_

— Tu no cambiaras jamas pequeño – Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza, aun observando la computadora y escribiendo algo en ella

— Me rompes el corazón con tu rechazo ¿Es que acaso, no lo notas?. Tú eres la única que me entiende – Dije melodramáticamente. Tanto así que asta podría ganarme un premio, como mejor actuación — ¿Cunado dejaras a tu esposo? Ven conmigo y dejalo, Sara

— Cullen entra – Me ordeno él _Director Sánchez,_ quien al parecer por la cara del muchacho que acababa de salir de su oficina, ya había saldado su dosis anual de: _"Te castigo por que yo tengo el poder"._ Bueno, almenos hoy no tardaría demasiado con su discurso habitual

— Adiós lindura. Piensa en lo que te he dicho – Le guiñe el ojo a Sara, antes de entrar hacia la oficina, aunque claro que pude escuchar sus risitas divertidas

— Cullen ¿Qué haz echo ahora?

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué pregunta?

— Por que se encuentra en mi oficina y no creo que sea una visita de cortesía

— Pues, la señora Cope me odia, por eso estoy aquí

— Cullen. Eres un alumno excelente. Sus notas son ejemplares. Es un buen deportista, por no decir nuestro deportista estrella, pero su conducta deja demasiado que desear... – Y apartir de allí deje de escuchar. Cuando me quise acordar, las clases habían llegado a su fin y yo, ya me encontraba en el salón de castigos

— ¡Hey hermano!

— Que cuentas James – Le salude - ¿Por qué te han castigado?

— Una chica. Yo y el salón del conserje. Créeme, no es nada bueno para los "castos" ojos de la profesora de Matemática. Al menos eso dijo ella. ¡Por dios! Entiendo lo de la moral y todo eso, pero... ¿Castos? ¿Sus ojos?

— Jamas cambiras, torpe - Reí

— ¿Y tú? ¿_Cope_ te trato con el mismo cariño de siempre?

— A decir verdad, creo que tengo sus uñas aun marcadas en mi brazo – Murmure a la vez que levantaba un poco la manga de abrigo. Y si, allí se encontraban unas perfectas marcas, de las uñas de esa mujer

— Esa mujer te ama - Bromeo

— No lo dudes jamas – Conteste con sarcasmo

— Entonces ¿Preparado para lo de mañana? – Lo mire extrañado. ¿Acaso me había olvidado de algún partido?. No, eso era imposible

— Mañana llega la hija del Jefe Swan – Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

— Claro que lo estoy

Solo sabia dos cosas:

Si la chica era linda... Terminaría teniendo sexo desenfrenado con ella y luego la dejaría

Si era un patito feo. Yo personalmente me encargaría de hacerle la vida a cuadritos

* * *

_**Hola Gente querida y Bonita. Esta es mi nueva historia. Ya hace bastante a rondado por mi cabeza (Por no decir una hora). Bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**Cualquier duda envíenme un REVIERWS o igualmente envíenme un REVIERWS**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	2. ¡¿Quíen Es Marie Swan!

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!**_

* * *

Otro día mas en la cárcel, mejor conocida como instituto. No me malentiendan, mis calificaciones son excelentes, pero las clases, son demasiado repetitivas... Aburren

— ¡Amigo! –Escuche tras de mi, para luego sentir como golpeaban fuertemente mi espalda

— James – Gruñí- No puedes acaso dejar de golpearme

— No

— Que...

— Idiota eres – Concluyo por mi - Si ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces. Debes cambiar de frase

— ¿Por qué tanta alegría?

— Hoy llega Swan

— ¿La haz visto?

— No. Para nada. Aunque si es como su madre...

— Acaso todos ustedes tienen una foto de la madre de esa chica- Pregunte divertido. Diablos, debía comenzar a proteger mas las fotos de Esme... Solo por precaución

— Jackson, me enseño las fotografías – Se encogió de hombros

— Bueno. Aquí me quedo – Le dije mientras me recargaba sobre la puerta del salón de Algebra

— Ok. Nos vemos luego ñiñato torpe

— Se que amas preciosura – Asegure entre clase paso normalmente. Rápidamente llegue hacia el salón de música. Era la única clase a la cual nunca quería llegar tarde

— Alumnos. Hoy como todos saben tenemos una compañera nueva – Sonrío él profesor Clarson – Señorita Swan. Por favor pase – Le indico a la chica que se encontraba aun fuera del salón... Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo, mostrando por fin a la dichosa chica Swan - Bien ella es Isabella Swan

— Bella. Me llaman Bella – La corrió la chica

— Sepan comportarse con Bella – Me observo fijamente

Isabella Swan era el típico prototipo, de lo que nose debía hacer para seducir o gustarle a un chico. Su cabello se encontraba despeinado, sus ojos estaba ocultos tras los anteojos más grandes y feos que eh visto en toda mi existencia y su forma de vestir era realmente extraña. ¿A quien le había robado la ropa? ¿A su padre?. Eran realmente grandes. Hasta parecía, que estuvieran a punto de caérseles. Sin duda me divertiría demasiado haciéndole la vida imposible

— Bien. Siéntate para que pueda continuar con la clase por favor – La chica sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió al único asiento libre, el cual se encontraba a mi lado

— Lo siento querida. Este lugar esta ocupado – Dijo Lauren ocupando el lugar, segundos antes de que Swan se sentara

— Mejor ve a sentarte con los Nerds de allí al fondo – Le aconseje en apenas un susurro, mientras comenzaba a acariciar lentamente la pierna de Lauren, ascendiendo cada vez mas

¡Dios! La preparatoria era excelente. Quien diría, que en la mayoría de mis clases se encontraba Isabella Swan. Eso significaba que, en cada clase, la molestaba con algo nuevo: Tirando sus libros, pegándole goma de mascar en el cabello, Poniéndole apodos ridículos y muchas cosas mas. Ella por su parte, solo salía corriendo hacia no sé donde, si decir siquiera nada

— Así que te has estado divirtiendo en clases – Pregunto de mala manera Alice, apenas me senté en la mesa. Ya había pasado un semana de la llegada de Swan

— Podría decir que si — me encogi de hombros ¿Para que negarlo?

— Deja de molestar a la hija del jefe Swan — ordeno furiosa

—Alice. Es divertido ¿No lo haz intentado?

— No. Claro que no estúpido, yo no soy como tú — Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo — ¿Qué te ha hecho ella, para que la tomaras como blanco personal en tus bromas?

— Nada. Solo que las cosas se dieron así

— ¡Edward!. Me eh enterado todo lo que le haz echo a la nueva – Exclamo James mientras se sentaba junto a nosotros – Bien echo hermano. Vaya que esa chica es fea

— Si. No se párese en nada a su madre

— Jackson. Quieres dejar en paz a la madre de la chica — me queje, lanzandole un pedazo de pizza que tenia entre mis manos

— Solo digo que es sexy. No me culpen por ser observador

— ¡Que idiotas que son! — grito Victoria

— Victoria cariño

— Te callas James. Yo no soy otra mas de las malditas perras con la que te acuestas, así que vete olvidando de esos apodos idiotas como: Cariño, Bebe, Lindura...

— ¿Por qué te enojas?

— Por que eres un maldito idiota, James – Grito antes de salir furiosa fuera de la cafetería, dejándonos a todos confundidos

— Oigan ¿Alguien sabe que fue lo que hice para que se enojara? – Todos negamos con la cabeza. James la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba como un imbécil con Victoria y ella jamas se enojaba con él. Esto sin duda era raro

— Bien. Me voy – Les dije a todos

— Deja de molestar a la chica Swan – Logre escuchar el grito de Alice antes de salir de la cafetería.

— Señor Cullen. Gracias por brindarnos su presencia – Comento con sarcasmo él profesor Banner. Hace mas de dos semanas que no asistía a su clase

— Descuide Profesor. Sabe que yo vivo para hacerlo feliz y si mi presencia lo hace...

— Yo no diría eso Cullen. Todo lo contrario – Rodé los ojos – El receso ha terminado hace media hora. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en llegar a clases?

—Bueno... Se podría decir que me entretuve en el camino – Comente

— ¿Qué fue lo que lo entretuvo? – sonreí con maldad. Esto iba a ser divertido

— Profesor. Me sorprende que usted no lo sepa siendo profesor de Biología

— Cullen. No sea irrespetuoso

— Profesor. Me entretuve observando las plantas ¿Acaso no cree que la naturaleza en preciosa? – Le pregunte inocentemente, a la vez que desviaba mi mirada y le guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha que se encontraba en la primer fila

— Haga el favor, de sentarse de una vez – Ordeno – Y compórtese con su nueva compañera de banco

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían... Isabella Swan en persona sentada inevitablemente junto a mí. Al parecer esa chica estaba destinada en sufrir entre mis manos. Las cosas se estaban haciendo cada vez más fáciles y ahora como compañera de banco, la podría molestar aun con mas comodidad

— Profesor...

— ¿Si Swan?

— ¿Podría cambiarme de asiento? – Pregunto tímidamente

— Lo siento Swan, pero todos los asientos están ocupados - Comenzo a escribir en la pizarra nuevamente

— Lo sé. Pero no dudo que una de mis compañeras quiera cambiarme el asiento – Insistió ella. Al instante mas de una asintió, a manera de estar de acuerdo con la nueva

— Swan. Se sentara allí en lo que reste del año así que vaya acostumbrándose – Isabella solo mascullo algo intangible y dejo caer cabello hacia delante, impidiéndome verla

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te coma? – Pregunte burlón – Estoy a dieta

— Me alegro por ti

— ¿Por qué no quieres sentarte conmigo? – Utilice un tono de voz demasiado suave

— No me agradas – Susurro al igual que yo

— Que lastima, por que tú a mi si – Jugué con un mechón de su cabello entre mis manos. De un solo y disimulado manotazo ella me alejo – Vaya. El gatito tiene garras – Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado junto a ella, sin duda esta faceta de chica mala en ella me gustaba

— Deja de molestarme – Pidió en apenas un susurro

— No lo hago. Solo quiero que seamos amigos – Mentí. Claro que quería molestarla. El timbre sonó indicando que la clase había terminado – Isabella – La llame

— Es Bella

— Como digas Isabella. Solo quiero ser tu amigo. Es mas como demostración de eso, agendare mi numero en tu celular – Le mostré el pequeño aparato que se encontraba entre mis manos

— ¿Cómo haz...?. Devuélveme mi celular - Exigió mientras trataba de alcanzar su celular de entre mis manos, claro que yo elevaba la mano impidiéndoselo. Su altura no la ayudaba en mucho

— Oye. ¿Acaso estas bailando? – Pregunte burlón

— Que me devuelvas, mi celular – No se como paso, pero ella dio un salto lo suficientemente alto como para causar que su celular cayera de mis manos y se estrellara contra el piso, para rompiese en pedazos irreconocibles. ¡Vaya que había caído con demasiada fuerza!

— Yo... Lo sient... - No pude terminar de decir nada, por que la chica recogió lo poco que quedaba de su celular en el suelo y salió corriendo del salón. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?. Diablos, odiaba que las mujeres lloraran. Por eso terminaba cor las chicas por mensajes de texto. Para no verlas llorar

Sin pensarlo demasiado fui en su busca. Como lo suponía, se había ido antes hacia su casa. ¡Demonios!. El jefe Swan me mataría

— Lo tienes merecido

— Ya cállate Rosalie

— ¿Acaso te molesta que te digan la verdad Eddie? – Comento con sorna, utilizando ese horrible apodo. Sin embargo, no replique nada. Tenia razón, me había comportado como un estúpido al haberle roto el celular, pero en mi defensa fue accidental

— No me esperen. Tardare en volver – Me levante del cómodo sofá de mi casa

— Ve y saluda de mi parte, a la zorra con la que hoy te toque acostarte

— Emmet. Calla a tu novia si no quieres que deje de comportarme como un caballero con ella

— Cuando te haz comportado como un caballero? – Pregunto ella

— Créeme. Tu ni siquiera sabez lo que es, que te trate como a la demás – Sonreí

— Eddie – Chillo Alice antes de saltar a mi espalda y colgarse de mi cuello – Sabia que harías lo correcto

— ¿Cómo lo sabias?. Lo acabo de decidir

— Yo todo lo sé Edward. Todo – Afirmo seria – Ahora vete – Me empujo hacia la salida

No tarde menos de media hora en llegar hacia Seattle y comprar un celular nuevo. Recordaba perfectamente como era el celular que se rompió, sin embargo compre uno mucho mas actualizado, con pantalla color, táctil, GPS. Estaba seguro que le gustaría mucho mas que ese dinosaurio que tenia como celular

Suspire, unas cuantas veces antes de bajar de mi querido _Volvo_ y dirigirme hacia la puerta de la casa del Jefe Swan, solo espero que el no se encuentre en casa. Toque repetidas veces la puerta

— Hola, se encuentra...Woaw – exclame sorprendido, ante la hermosa chica que se encontraba frente a mi. Castaña, ojos marrones, rostro de ángel, buenas curbas, ropa ajustada. ¿En donde había dejado esos feos anteojos y esa ropa holgada?

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Isabella. Yo quería disculparme

— ¿Isabella? – Repitió burlonamente – Te equivocas amigo. Yo no soy Isabella

— ¿A no?. Entonces ¿Quien eres él _mago de OZ_? – Esta bien que se encuentre enojada conmigo por que rompí su celular. Pero tampoco para que me trate como a un estúpido ignorante

— Escúchame bien – hablo con voz amenazante – Me estas confundiendo con mi hermana Isabella. Yo soy Marie

— ¿Marie?

— Acaso debo repetirlo para que lo entiendas - Vaya que esta chica era agresiva. Sin duda no era nada parecida a Isabella

— No es solo que es...

— Sorprendente, difícil de creer, fantástico. Tienes muchas opciones para elegir –Comento aburrida – Ahora ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Aquí? – Demonios. Me estaba comportando como un idiota

— En mi casa. Tocando mi puerta

— Oh. Vine a traerle este regalo a Isabella – Le extendí el paquete

— Un celular – Afirmo al ver las imágenes de la caja

— Si. Hoy rompí su celular por accidente

— Con qué tu eres ese chico

— ¿Qué chico?

— El idiota que molesta a mi hermana – Me quede sin contestación alguna ¿Qué le podía decir?. _Si. Yo soy el chico que le hizo la vida imposible a tu hermana_ – es muy dulce de tu parte comprarle un celular a Bella, luego de haberlo roto – ¿Acaso estaba siendo sarcástica? – ¡Vaya que es hermoso!

— Si lo es – Asegure con orgullo

— Lastima – Se encogió de hombros antes de tirar la pequeña caja bajo sus pies y comenzar a aplastarla – Ahora es chatarra – Aseguro mientras me entregaba la caja – Bueno un disgusto el hablar contigo – Dijo eso la muy... Me cerro la puerta en las narices

¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES MARIE SWAN ?

* * *

**Ok. Segundo Cap. Espero que les guste DEJEN REVIERWS**


	3. La Muerte De Scott

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia es mía ¡Te odio Meyer! ¿ Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!**

* * *

Edward Cullen maldito asesino de celulares... Lo odio, simplemente lo odio con todo mi alma ¿Qué fue lo que le hice?. Nada, solo regrese a vivir a este pequeño y aburrido pueblo extraterrestre junto a Charlie. Si tan solo Renee, no se hubiera casado con Philp, yo ahora me encontraría en mi soleado y amado Phoenix, junto a mis amigos

— Hola Hermanita – Me saludo alegremente apenas entre a la casa de Charlie - ¿Por qué lloras?

— No estoy llorando – Mentí. No era que me encontraba llorando por tristeza. No, simplemente es que soy de las personas que tienen el vergonzoso problema de llorar de rabia. Lo sé, es estúpido

— Claro. Solo te cae agua por los ojos – Rodé los ojos- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Eres mi hermana después de todo

— Si. Después de todo lo soy – Acepte de mala manera, mientras de quitaba esa horrible ropa que tenia puesta y me colocaba una mas cómoda

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa?

— Edward Cullen. Eso me pasa – Me senté junto a ella en el sofá

— Lloras por ese dios griego que bajo del Olimpo. ¿Acaso rompio contigo?

— Estas loca. Él me odia a mi y yo, lo odio a él – Explique como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

— ¡¿Entonces por que demonios lloras? – Grito desesperada, logrando así que esta vez, me largara a llorar de tristeza

— Mato... Mato a _Scott_- Solloce

— ¿Quién?

— _Scott_... Mi celular – Seguí sollozando, a lo que la malvada "casi" hermana que tengo, comenzo a reír como una loca

— Tu... Cel... Celular – Dijo entre risas

— Leah. Déjate de reír estúpida – Me queje lanzándole un cojín y errando en el intento de lastimarla.

Leah Clearwater mi futura hermana. Ella era hija de Sue, la futura nueva esposa de Charlie, una mujer agradable y cariñosa, la cual sufrió la perdida de su esposo hacia, ya muchos años quedándose con sus dos hijos, Leah de 17 años de edad y Seth de 15 años

— Es solo... Que no puedes... Llorar por un feo calular

— Primero: Mi celular, no era feo, era una reliquia...

— Muy Fea – Me interrumpió

— ¡Que no era feo! – Me queje como una niña pequeña – Además, que importa si era lindo o feo, nadie mérese una muerte como la que tuvo _Scott_

— ¿Te das cuenta que solo era un celular? – La fulmine con la mirada

— Si. Lo sé. Pero el idiota de Edward Cullen...

— El dios griego... ¡Oye! – Se quejo, luego que le lance un cojín aun mas grande, el cual aterrizo en su rostro

— Ya escuche lo que piensas de ese idiota

— Debes admitir que esta muy chulo. ¡Que digo!. Él haria que una novicia o una monja, renunciara a sus hábitos con solo tener una noche de pasión junto a él – No lo podía negar. Edward Cullen, a pesar de ser un idiota asesino, era un chico demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, cuerpo atlético, pómulos pronunciados, nariz recta, labios carnosos, sus ojos eran de un intenso color esmeralda y según se rumorea por el instituto, era un hombre MUY bien dotado

— Si. ¡Pero es un asesino! – Llorisquee

— Bella. Tal vez fue sin querer...

— ¡Ja!. Yo se que lo hizo queriendo. El muy... Torpe, no ah parado de hacerme la vida imposible, desde que ingrese al instituto

—Bueno. Almenos podrías vestirte mejor, en vez de utilizar la ropa de Charlie para ir al instituto - Se encogió de hombros – Debes admitir que ese nuevo cambio de... ¿Personalidad?. Que haz decidido adoptar no es... Favorable para ti – Eligió con cuidado sus palabras. Me conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, si seguía defendiendo al Idiota/Asesino/Cullen

— ¿Por qué crees que me visto así?

— ¿Por qué te gusta?

— No. Claro que no. En Phoenix era la mas popular, la mas inteligente, la chica perfecta – Bufe – Ya no quiero ser la chica perfecta. No quiero que todos se acerquen a mi por ser hermosa, como lo hacían en Phoenix

— No crees que tomaste medidas demasiado drásticas. No es que me queje de tu nueva... Tú... Pero...

— Si. Lo sé, me veo horrible – Asegure – Pero, me hace las cosas mas fáciles. ¿Sabez? Antes de que siquiera llegara al instituto, los muchachos del equipo de Fútbol Americano, esperaba con ansias _"carne fresca"_ – Repetí las mismas palabras que me había dicho Angela, una chica muy agradable y bonita, que se me acerco con intenciones de establecer una amistad, yo sin dudarlo acepte

— Vaya ¿Por qué demonios no me inscribí en tu instituto? – Se pregunto a sí misma

— ¡Leah!. Que mala psicóloga serás. No puedo creer que no... – Pero mis palabras se vieron interrumpida, por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta - ¿Iras?

— Es tu casa no la mía. Ve tu – Aseguro mientras devoraba MIS galletas, de MI casa. Claro, a la hora de atender la puerta era mi casa, pero a la hora de comer, tambien era su casa– Tal vez es Seth, Siempre se le olvida la llave

— Genial – Comente con sarcasmo

— Hola, se encuentra...Woaw –Escuche apenas abrí la puerta. Ese no era Seth, estaba mas que segura, que ese idiota era Edward Cullen, parado en el porche de mi casa con todo su esplendor... ¡Diablos!. y yo me encontraba vestida como la Bella _"Linda",_ no la Bella _"Fea"_ que él conocía

— ¿Qué necesitas? – Pregunte cortante

— Isabella. Yo quería disculparme – No lo deje continuar ¡Debia inventar una excusa!

— ¿Isabella? – Trate de que mi voz sonara desconcertada — Te equivocas amigo. Yo no soy Isabella

— ¿A no?. Entonces ¿Quien eres él _mago de OZ_? - Pregunto con sorna.

— Escúchame bien r –Dije de manera amenazante. Ya me tenia cansada con su estupida actitud de: _"soy mejor que tu"_ – Me estas confundiendo con mi hermana gemela Isabella. Yo soy Marie – Rogaba a todos los santos que se creyera esa estúpida mentira. Para mi desgracia, jamas fui buena mintiendo

— ¿Marie? - Repitió

— Acaso debo repetirlo para que lo entiendas

— No es solo que es...

— Sorprendente, difícil de creer, fantástico. Tienes muchas opciones para elegir –Comente temerosa - Ahora ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Aquí? –Ok. Siempre supe que es un idiota y sus preguntas me lo confirmaban. Pero almenos me creyó. Eso contaba ¿No?

— En mi casa. Tocando mi puerta - Especifique selalando mi alrededor

— Oh. Vine a traerle este regalo a Isabella – Me tendió una pequeña caja la cual tenia la perfecta imagen de un celular de alta tecnología

— Un celular – ¿Qué se creía?. Que iba a remplazar tan rápidamente a _Scott_

— Si. Hoy rompí su celular por accidente- ¡Ja!. Que cínico era.

— Con qué tú eres ese chico – Enarque una de mis cejas

— ¿Qué chico?

— El idiota que molesta a mi hermana –Por dios. Donde se encuentra una cámara cuando se necesita. Sin duda su rostro era digno de una fotografía – es muy dulce de tu parte comprarle un celular a Bella, luego de haberlo roto –Comente con odio y sarcasmo – ¡Vaya que es hermoso!

— Si. Lo es – Aseguro demasiado orgulloso de si mismo. Sonreí mentalmente. Ni sabia lo que le esperaba a él y su aparato tecnológico de cuarta

— Lastima –Lance la pequeña caja bajo mis pies y comenze a aplastarla, hasta asegurarme que quedara igual o peor que mi pequeño y amado _Scott_ – Ahora es chatarra- Le entregue la caja – Bueno un disgusto el hablar contigo – Sonreí con desgana antes de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro

Pude escuchar y observar perfectamente por la ventana, como un muy enojado Edward Cullen, lanzaba, el ahora destruido celular hacia nose donde, y soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones, no aptas para menores de edad

— Vaya que eres malvada – Susurro tras de mi Leah, causando que me sobresaltara- Ahora. Me explicaras ¿Cómo le harás, para que Edward vea a Marie y Isabella juntas y en un mismo lugar?

— Eh... – Demonios. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, mi plan no era tan perfecto como hace unos minutos atrás

— Estamos hablado de Edward Cullen – Exclame – Marie, solo será otra chica mas que conoció, para mañana siquiera la recordara

— Si tu lo dices – Contesto – Solo ten en cuenta... ¡Que yo te ayudare en todo lo que precises!

Esa mañana, para mi sorpresa Edward Cullen, se mostraba demasiado amable, hacia mi persona. Sin duda tramaba algo y no estaba segura que ese "Algo" me fuera a gustar

— Hola Swan – Me saludo apenas, se sentó junto a mi en la clase de Biología – Vamos ¿Me ignoraras? – Seguí sin hablarle—Swan. Puedo ser muy persuasivo – Rodé los ojos – Prometo llamarte Bella por el resto del año si tu me hablas ahora mismo

— ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunte de mala manera. Como siempre el profesor aun no llegaba

— Vaya y yo creí que eras muda – Me sonroje, a lo que él rió, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte

— Tu... Eres... – Muy bien. Oficialmente me comprare un diccionario de insultos... Sin duda debía ampliar mis horizontes, para luego poder insultar a Edward/Asesino/Cullen con toda, la extensión de la palabra

—Soy Edward. Tú eres Isabel... Bella y quiero que seamos amigos

— No lo creo

— ¿Por qué no? - ¿Acaso quería que le hiciera un gráfico?

— Como te dije ayer. No me agradas

—Y como yo te dije ayer. Tú si me agradas

— Vaya forma de demostrarlo – Comente con sorna

— Que puedo decir, soy un chico difícil

— Aun así, sigues sin agradarme – Conteste con una sonrisa inocente

— ¿Estas rechazándome? – Pregunto con una mueca de incredulidad

— Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera... Sí, estoy rechazándote – Me encogí de hombros. Ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a tener que rechazar a chicos y él no era la excepción

—Haré que cambies de opinión, pero mientras tanto, solo respóndeme una pregunta ¿Lo harás?

— Claro. Tenlo por seguro – Asegure. Mientras más rápido se aleje de mi lado, mejor

— ¿En donde estudia tu hermana Marie? – Me golpee mentalmente. Que estúpida fui, al darle, el pase libre para que hiciera una pregunta... UNA y a pesar de todo, él hizo la pregunta más inteligente, que pudo haber echo en toda su vida

— Bueno... Ella

— ¿Por qué tienes una hermana, verdad?. Oh, acaso me haz mentido y Marie jamas existió – Completo con una sonrisa burlona

¡¿Ahora que demonios le respondo? . Me metí en un buen y complicado embrollo

* * *

**Ok. Gracias a todos por sus revierws y por la aceptación que ha tenido la historia. No se olviden de mandar mas REVIERWS y decirme que piensan del capitulo**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	4. Voy A Ser ¿Padre?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia es mía ¡Te odio Meyer! ¿ Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!**

* * *

**EDWARD** **POV**

— Vaya que pareces contento esta mañana – Aseguro Alice, quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto – Es raro, ya que ayer refunfuñabas algo parecido a: _"Ya veraz niñita del demonio, me la pagaras. Soy Edward Cullen"_

— Alice. Eres muy mala imitadora – Comente burlonamente, ella solo me saco la lengua, como una niña pequeña

— Y tú, eres una tortuga manejando - Contraataco

— Eso crees – Susurre a, para luego comenzar a aumentar la velocidad considerablemente. Los gritos de terror, de mi pequeña hermana, no se hicieron esperar

— ¡Edward. A nevado, la carretera esta resbalosa!

— ¿Para la próxima, tendrás mucho mas cuidado en quejarte de mi conducción? – Pregunte sin reducir la velocidad

— ¡Sí!. ¡Juro que jamas, me volveré a quejar de tu forma de conducir!

— Bien – Sonreí con maldad mientras reducía notablemente la velocidad – Llegamos señorita – Aparque el _Volvo_ en mi lugar habitual

— ¡Eres un animal!¡ Le diré a Papá que te regañe! – Dijo como una niña pequeña, para luego bajarse rápidamente del Volvo y dirigirse hacia el otro lado del aparcamiento en donde se encontraba Jasper, esperándola con cara de preocupación. Sin inmutarme ante su amenaza, me dirigí hacia en donde se encontraba el equipo junto a las porristas

— ¿Otra pelea? – Le pregunte a Laurent - ¿Qué paso ahora?

— Lo de siempre chicas. No se puede vivir con ella, pero tampoco sin ellas – Rió al observar, como la parejita peleaba

— Eso pasa cuando, la mujer lleva los pantalones en una relación y el hombre lleva la falda – Comento James, en apenas un susurro, para que mi hermano no lo escuchara

— Chicos. Deben admitir que Rose no es una chica fácil – Trate de defender la poca hombría que quedaba de mi pobre hermano mayor, quien ahora se encontraba rogándole a Rosalie que lo perdonara

— Si. Recuerdan hace dos años, cuando hizo llorar a Newton - Todo el equipo rió, incluido el mismo Newton

— Hey, era joven e intentaba salir con la chica más hermosa de todo Forks – Negué, ni en mis peores pesadillas Rosalie me parecería hermosa. Primero, jamas miraría a la novia de mi hermano y segundo, Rosalie no era una chica, era... Rosalie

— Edward ¿Verdad que Rose no es la chica mas linda de Forks? – Pregunto Jessica, mientras acariciaba sensualmente su escote

— No. En realidad no lo es

— ¡Lo sabia! – Aseguro eufórica, mientras se lanzaba sobre mí, enredando sus piernas sobre mis caderas y comenzaba a besarme apasionadamente. No dude ni un segundo en corresponderle el beso con la misma intensidad. La realidad era que con lo de _"la chica mas hermosa de Forks",_ no me refería a Jessica, sino a... Marie Swan, sin duda esa chica era realmente ardiente

— Edward Cullen, baje ya mismo a la señorita Stanley – Condenado viejo, párese que tuviera una alarma, que le indicara cuando yo estoy asiendo algo "inapropiado"

— Claro señor Banner – Gruñí, mientras depositaba a Jessica en el piso

— Bien. Creo que hoy hablaremos de educación sexual en la clase – Dijo mas para si mismo que para nosotros. Gemí de frustración, no me ayudaba el echo de que mi erección palpitara dolorosamente, exigiéndome saciar el momento prometido – Señoritas, cada una se va dirigiendo a su clase ahora – Les ordeno a las chicas, las cuales no tardaron en obedecerle

— Odio a ese hombre – Asegure en apenas un susurro, mientras veía como se alejaba. Los chicos, quienes se encontraban desde el comienzo del beso hasta la partida del Profesor Banner, comenzaron a reír

— Hermano, tienes un problema, demasiado grande – Aseguro James, señalando mi entrepierna

— Lo sé – ¡Claro que lo sabia!- Jessica, no hacia otra cosa que restregarse contra mí, mientras me besaba

— Pues apúrate en solucionarlo, por que dentro de cinco minutos comenzaran las clases – Cerré los ojos, comenzando a imaginarme en una playa paradisiaca de aguas cristalinas... y a Emmet en bikini. Mi Erección no tardo mucho en desaparecer

— Vaya. Debes enseñarme tu método

— Créeme, que no te gustara Ben – Asegure – Chicos, los veré en el entrenamiento luego de clases – Dicho esto, comenze a caminar con Ben, Laurent y James siguiendome

— Hey Edward, nos haz dejado con la duda hermano. ¿Acaso piensas en la señora Copee desnuda? – Me acuso James estremeciéndose

— No. Pienso en Emmet con bikini. Créanme, si alguna vez lo han visto con un pequeño trozo de Bikini cubriendo sus partes, la señora Copee les parecerá una Top Model – Jamas en mi vida, ni con ayuda psicológica, me olvidare aquella mañana en la isla de Esme, en la cual rete a Emmet a que no se probaría, una bikini de Rosalie, las cuales eran de por si, mas debeladoras de lo que debería ser una bikini normal

— ¡Dios! ¡Imágenes mentales! ¡Edward me haz quemado el cerebro!

— Laurent, tu cerebro sé a quemado hace mucho – Asegure mientras me recargaba sobre la pared – Bien. Gracias por acompañarme – Sonreí burlón

— Sin duda apresemos tus pretendientes – Se quejo Ben – Sabez, ni siquiera a una chica la acompaño a su salón

— Yo no tengo la culpa que me tengan ganas - Bromee

— Ya quisieras tú – exclamo con asco Laurent antes de irse junto a los chicos

— ¡Cuídate niñato estúpido! – Alcance a oír el grito de James, sin duda golpearía al idiota que le enseño esa palabra

Las primeras clases al igual que el segundo receso, habían pasado rápidamente, en los cuales siquiera me había acercado a molestar a Isabella Swan y ni tampoco se lo permití a nadie más (una de las cosas buenas de ser popular)

— Hola Swan –Le salude, sentándome a su lado, claro que ella no me respondió – Vamos ¿Me ignoraras? – pregunte divertido- Swan. Puedo ser muy persuasivo – claramente pude ver como rodaba los ojos – Prometo llamarte Bella por el resto del año si tu me hablas ahora mismo

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Vaya y yo creí que eras muda - Reí ante su sonrojo, ganándome una mirada amenazante de su parte

— Tu... Eres...

—Soy Edward. Tú eres Isabel... Bella y quiero que seamos amigos - Asegure

— No lo creo

— ¿Por qué no? – Muy bien, esto era demasiado raro ¿Ella no quería ser mi amiga?

— Como te dije ayer. No me agradas – Contesto cortante

—Y como yo te dije ayer. Tú si me agradas – No mentía, me agradaba demasiado molestarla

— Vaya forma de demostrarlo

— Que puedo decir, soy un chico difícil - Sonreí

— Aun haci, sigues sin agradarme – Me devolvió el gesto, aunque claro que ella parecía un pequeño ángel indefenso y yo... bueno, sin duda no lo parecía

— ¿Estas rechazándome? – Esto sin duda era demasiado raro, nadie me rechazaba... ¡Jamas! ¿Acaso no le gustaban los hombres?

— Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera... Sí, estoy rechazándote – Se encogí de hombros, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a rechazar a cualquiera que se acerque a ella...

—Haré que cambies de opinión, pero mientras tanto, solo respóndeme una pregunta ¿Lo harás? - Pregunte

— Claro. Tenlo por seguro –

— ¿En donde estudia tu hermana Marie? – Rápidamente pude observar, como su rostro se descompuso. Anoche me di cuenta que no necesariamente Marie, debía ser la hermana gemela de Isabella, ya que si ese fuera el caso ¿En donde se encuentra estudiando?. Sin dudes Isabella era Marie. Aunque resultaba realmente extraño el que ella mientras sobre su identidad y se disfrazarse como una come libros, solo por que le guste hacerlo

— Bueno... Ella

— ¿Por qué tienes una hermana, verdad?. Oh, acaso me haz mentido y Marie jamas existió

— ¡Claro que la tengo! – Exclamo ofendida – Además a ti que te importa mi hermana

— Entonces responde – Dije sorprendido ante su actitud amenazante - ¿En donde estudia?

— Ella estudia en el instituto de la Reserva. ¿Por qué te importa? – Pregunto con sus ojos entrecerrados

— Bueno, yo...

— Alumnos, presten atención – Nos ordeno el Señor Banner – hoy estudiaremos Educación Sexual – Comencé a reír ante la expresión de Bella, como le tendría que comenzar a llamar ahora- Señor Cullen, deje de reírse, que la sexualidad es algo muy serio, por eso creo conveniente que ustedes, deben estar preparados, para todos los problemas que conlleva, estar activo sexualmente

— Lo siento Profesor Banner – Seguí observando las reacciones de Bella durante toda la hora que el profesor estuvo hablando sobre la sexualidad, sus riesgos, enfermedades... En definitiva, descubrí que su rostro podía adquirir mas de treinta tonos diferentes de rojo, que mordía su labio inferior cuando se encontraba nerviosa y que sin sus anteojos no podía vivir, ya que jamas se los quitaba

— Falta poco – escuche susurrar a Bella cuando , tan solo faltaba 10 minutos para que el timbre sonara

— Bien. Pues n el mantener una relación sexual sin protección, no solo puede traer problemas como el... Responda señor Newton – Le dijo a Maike, quien se encontraba demasiado entretenido mandando mensajes de texto por su celular – y bien ¿Qué tipo de problemas puede traer?

— ¿SIDA? – Contesto dudoso

— Bien señor Newton, quien lo diría, estaba prestando atencion – Reí entre dientes, lo que causo que Mike contestara bien fue que Eric, su compañero de banco, se lo dijo

— Gracias, tos fue gracias a su perfecta forma de enseñar – Sin dudarlo le lance un bollo de papel por lambiscón, al igual que casi todos del aula, exceptuando a Bella, Eric y otra chica

— Muy bien, como decía, no solo puede traer problemas, como el contagiarse de SIDA, sino que tambien, pueden dejar a la chica embarazada. Por eso, el usar protección es fundamental a la hora de, mantener relaciones sexuales

— ¿Qué es eso profesor? – Pregunto una chica, quien observaba curiosa una de las tantas cajas que estaba n apiladas a un costado

— Excelente pregunta señorita – Sonrío con maldad

— Estas... Son las clases de cosas, de las cuales ustedes deben estar preparados, si es que dejan embarazadas a una chica – Aseguro mientras sacaba de las cajas un vientre falso. El cual, al parecer estaba rellenado con arena- Este será un proyecto, el cual será considerado como el 60% de su calificación final

— ¿En que consiste? – Sin duda a las chicas les había emocionado eso de jugar a las madres y eso, ya que no paraban de hacer preguntas, mientras que nosotros, los chicos teníamos una cara de espanto a mas no poder

— Cada uno hará grupo con sus compañeros de banco – Respondió ante la pregunta de una alumna, Pude escuchar la maldición de Bella – Pueden elegir, los vientres de embarazadas falsos o los muchachos robóticas, estos lloraran, se quejaran, hablaran e incluso harán sus necesidades. No pueden dejar tirados a los bebes en cualquier lado, si lo hacen yo me enterare, luego de que revise el chip informático del bebe, este me dirá cuanto tiempo lo hicieron llorar y otras cosas

— ¡Genial, nos quedamos con el vientre falso!

— Sabia que diría eso señor Thomas – La sonrisa malvadas se extendió aun mas por su rostro – En ese caso, el esposo, los cuales serian los hombre, deben hacer todo lo que la mujer embarazada les pida.

— ¡Pretende que estemos a plena disposición de la s chicas! – Comento Thomas con horror

— Si. Eso es lo que haria un hombre, cuando sabe que su novia o esposa esta embarazada

— Esto es una asco

— Oye, no será tan malo que lleves el fruto de nuestro amor – Comente burlón- y que te veas como una bolita con ese vientre falso

— ¿Y quien dijo que yo llevaría el vientre falso?

— Pretendes que yo lo haga – Dije incrédulo

— Claro. Por que debo hacerlo yo... Acaso no haz escuchado de la igualdad de sexos

— ¡Yo no me pondré esa cosa! ¡Seria muy raro!

— Si. Lo harás

Sin duda esta pelea la tendría que ganar yo, oh si no, me tendría que resignar a parecer una travestido, con ese vientre falso

* * *

**Como verán este Cap es mucho mas largo que los anteriores, todo gracias a sus bien recibidos Revierws**

**Jeje. Se imaginan a nuestro Edward con un vientre falso :D**

**Gracias a todos por sus revierws y por la aceptación que ha tenido la historia. No se olviden de mandar mas REVIERWS y decirme que piensan del capitulo**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	5. Burlas Y Marie

Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia es mía ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por qué haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

Venganza. Esta era mi venganza. El ver el rostro de Edward Cullen lleno de pánico y terror era lo más gratificante que me había pasado desde que llegue a Forks. Si, el destino era justo

— No. Aleja a esa cosa de mi — sonreí, mientras él despeinaba su ya de por si despeinado cabello — No puedo llevar eso, todo el día ¡Tengo vida!

— Debes llevarlo Cullen — recordé — Y al igual que tu, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo vida

— No puedes hacerme esto

— En realidad, el profesor me dio la autoridad para SI hacerlo, en lo que se respecta a tu nota final, yo tengo el poder. Así que eh decidido que lo harás — comenzó a caminar lejos de él. La clase de biología había terminado hace poco y él señor "Yo soy lo mejor del mundo", se negaba a abandonar el salón de clases

— Detente. Juro que si tú aceptas llevarlo, jamás volveré a molestarte, hablarte ni hacer algo que pueda ofenderte — voltee lentamente

— No acepto, sé que no lo harás aun si yo me ofrezco a llevar al bebe robótico — escuche un fuerte y claro gruñido de su parte

— No abuses Swan. Estoy tratando de controlarme y no olvidarme que eres una chica, fea pero chica al fin — apreté mis puños ¿A quién le decía fea ese intento de hombre?

— Aguántate, las mujeres debemos llevar a sus hijos en el vientre y cargarlo cuando son bebes, así que deja de quejarte, tu quisiste tener un hijo — Okey, eso sonó raro

— Ni modo que usaría el vientre falso ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

—Una madre modernizada, no llevare al bebe, esta semana te toca cuidarlo a ti — aclare — Así que hazlo y procura cuidarlo bien — sin esperar su respuesta me aleje del salón

Este prometía ser un día muy pero muy interesante…

_**EDWARD POV**_

Esto era humillante. Yo Edward Cullen, cargando con un estúpido muñeco robot y todo por que el maldito profesor Banner apoyo a Swan, cuando esta se negó a usar el vientre falso… Así las opciones se reducían a utilizar ese maldito vientre falso, o cargar con un bebe robótico por una semana

Metí a la cosa de plástico dentro de mi mochila, para dirigirme hacia mi próxima clase y así paso con todas las demás clases, para mi suerte _la cosa_ no lloro ni nada por el estilo. Ser padre era fácil, incluso en las practicas _la cosa_ ni se mosqueo

— Entonces ella llego y la bese… — contaba James, restado sobre un lateral de su auto. Emmet, Laurent, Ben y yo, solo nos miramos entre nosotros para luego romper a reír

— Idiota, solo te preguntamos ¿Cuándo era el cumpleaños de Lisa? — dije entre risas, ganándome una mirada de indignación de su parte

— Tú te lo pierdes niñato, y yo que pensaba centrarles la mejor parte — aseguro haciendo un estúpido gesto con sus manos

— Ya cállate y dime cuando es el cumpleaños de tu hermanita

— La próxima semana ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¡Ten cuidado con mi hermana pervertido! — bufe, sin duda no podía ser más idiota, ni aunque se lo propusiera

— Tiene solo 7 años ¿Acaso me crees un pedófilo? — el asintió lentamente

— Pues tienes la pinta de un pervertido Edward, no puede culparlo por creer eso —acoto Ben, tratando de sofocar su risa

— Natalie, no opinaba lo mismo Ben, es mas creo que le gustaba esta pinta de pervertido — contraataque. El solo se encogió de hombros

— La chica ya no me interesa Edward, fue solo un capricho del momento

— Estas seguro que no lo dices porqué no te dio ni la hora a ti y a Edward se le entrego completita —hablo por primera vez Laurent, burlándose de Ben

— ¿Y tu cuando Irina se intereso en Edward y no en ti? — Por alguna extraña razón ambos comenzaron a atacarme por que las chicas que les gustaban a ellos, se interesaban en mí… ¿¡Y qué culpa tenía yo de eso!

— Oigan… — nos decía James, aunque nosotros estábamos mas ocupados discutiendo que en hacerle caso a él — Oigan… ¡Oigan!

— ¿¡Que! — gritamos los tres al unisonó

— Es mi imaginación o la mochila de Edward esa llorando — inmediatamente mi mirada se dirigió hacia mi mochila, la cual se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto de James y si, efectivamente esta emitía ruidos de llantos.

— ¡Maldición! — tome mi mochila y saque a, _la cosa_ de adentro para comenzar a mecerla de arriba hacia abajo, alejándole lo más posible de mi — ¡Al fin! — exclame con orgullo una vez que, _la cosa_ paró de llorar. Voltee a ver a los chicos quienes tenían prácticamente, la mandíbula desencajada

— Eso…Eso…Fue tramador — aseguro Ben para luego largarse a reír el muy idiota

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— El viejo Banner, me obligo a hacer esto — señale al muñeco, Laurent solo asintió, aunque se notaba que quería reír a mandíbula batiente, al igual que lo estaban haciendo James y Ben

— Sabia que algún día te convertirías en…en una hermosa madre — gruñí — ¿Cómo se llama el pequeñín? — me arrebato a _la cosa_ de las manos y la sostuvo como todo un profesional

— Deja de jugar con "_Cosa"_ y dámelo ya — recupere a _Cosa_ de las garras de James y lo volví a meter en mi mochila

— ¿Como que "_Cosa"_? — pregunto Ben, sin entender nada. Rodé los ojos antes comenzar a explicarle como a un niño de tres años

— Si. Siempre me refiero, a "_Cosa"_ como "La Cosa", por eso eh decidido llamarlo _"Cosa" _¿Entiendes o quieres un grafico?

— Dios. No puedo creer que hasta ya actúes como una madre protectora. Eso es patético Viejo

— Ya cállate Laurent. _Cosa_, formara parte de mi calificación final de la clase del profesor Banner — excuse, a decir verdad esto era muy patético y si le hubiera pasado a alguien mas, pues me hubiera burlado también

— ¿Newton, no se encuentra en tu clase también?

— Si. Pero él le encargo el proyecto a su compañero. Bastardo inteligente

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres madre soltera?´— pregunto James ganándose un buen puñetazo de mi parte — ¡Solo preguntaba! Ya estas peores que las mujeres en sus días, tal vez sea por las hormonas del embarazo

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Reí irónicamente, sin gracia alguna — No. No soy mad…Padre soltero, la madre de "Cosa" es Isabella Swan

— ¿Isabella Swan? Esa chica te odia

— Lo sé. Ella dijo que yo cuidara a "Cosa" esta semana y luego la próxima lo cuidaría ella — suspire, maldiciendo mentalmente a esa…

— Diez dólares a que en menos de cinco horas ira corriendo a pedirle ayuda a Swan — Le dijo Laurent a Ben y James

— ¿Cinco horas? Yo le doy tres horas como mucho— sonrió tontamente James

— Oigan imbéciles aun estoy aquí ¿recuerdan?

— Claro Ed — asintió Ben, para luego voltearse hacia James y Lauren — Yo apuesto a que ira corriendo junto a ella a pedir…no, rogar por su ayuda

— Echo — aceptaron todos de buena gana, cerrando la apuesta con un apretón de mano

— Se están divirtiendo demasiado a mi costa ¿Verdad? — los tres asintieron, rompiendo a reír —Búrlense si quieren, pero recuerden que me vengare y solo para que sepan, jamás le pediría ayuda a esa chiquilla — asegure para tomar mi mochila con _"Cosa"_ dentro y dirigirme hacia mi auto, aunque claro que puede escuchar las malditas risotadas de los idiotas que tengo como amigos

_**BELLA POV**_

En estos momentos me encontraba tirada en el sofá, terminando los deberes de _Algebra_ e intentando imaginare a Edward Cullen con el bebe robótico. Pagaría por verlo…

Suspire, cerrando el libro y guardando toso, no podía concentrarme y el pensar en cómo estaría sufriendo Cullen en estos momentos, eso me ayudaba a concentrarme mucho menos

— ¡Ya va! — Grite al escuchar el timbre ser tocado con insistencia — ¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte sorprendida, al chico de cabellos cobrizos que se encontraba frente a mí, empapado debido a la lluvia torrencial que había

— tu hermana Isabella…

— Bella — lo interrumpí — Le gusta que le digan Bella

— Si. Si, como sea, es lo mismo ¿Ella se encuentra?

— No

— ¿Estas mintiendo? — bufe. Bueno si estaba mintiendo, pero él no tenía por qué enterarse ¿O sí?

— Se encuentra en Seattle haciendo unos requisitos — mentí — se ha ido junto a Charlie — agregue al ver como observaba con desconfianza mi camioneta

— ¿Me dejaras pasar al menos? Estoy empapándome aquí afuera — fruncí el ceño, a la vez que me abrazaba a mí misma, a decir verdad hacia demasiado frio afuera

— Creo que… No, no te dejare pasar

— ¡Tu niña de los mil demonios…! — reí al escuchar como el bebe robótico, el cual se encontraba entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar y Cullen, sin saber que hacer comenzó a mecerlo de manera desesperada. En cierta parte me alegraba que no fuera un bebe de verdad, ya que si lo fuera, en estos momentos estaría en coma intensivo — ¿Te parece divertido acaso?

— Por supuesto que sí. No siempre puedo ver a un payaso en vivo y directo

— Sabez me agrada mas tu hermana que tu. Al menos ella es callada

— Pues bien por ti

— Ayudarme por favor — rogo con carita de cordero a medio morir. No sé qué fue lo que me hizo aceptar, su expresión enternecedora, el frio que tenia o el aburrimiento de estarme burlando de el constantemente, pero el tema era que le permití pasar a la casa, mientras yo sostenía al muñeco y lo calmaba

Media hora mas tarde y yo aun le explicaba a Edward como cambiar un maldito pañal

— ¿Entiendes?

— Si… Creo

— Bien ya…

— ¡Hija ya llegue! — se dejo escuchar la vos de Charlie desde la puerta principal. Demonios Cullen se daría cuenta que Bella…Estoy descubierta.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. y como siempre espero sus hermoso y bien recibidos Revierws **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	6. No Hay Imposible

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— ¿Entiendes?

— Si… Creo

— Bien ya…

— ¡Hija ya llegue! — se dejo escuchar la vos de Charlie desde la puerta principal. Demonios Cullen se daría cuenta que Bella…Estoy descubierta.

Mierda. Mierda… ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? ¿No podían tardarse unos pocos minutos más?

Charlie, apareció frente a nosotros, desenfundando el arma, para sacarle las balas. Algo estúpido creo yo, ya que ¿Acaso creía que me mataría? Comprendía que lo hiciera cuando yo apenas era una niña…pero ¿Ahora?

— Hola Char…Papá — salude, removiéndome incomoda, al observar la mirada de Edward…

—Jefe Swan — saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues al parecer con la mirada que mi padre le dio, no era una persona de su agrado.

— ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Bueno yo vine con Bella, pero…

— Es una trabajo papá — explique interrumpiendo a Edward, mientras le señalaba el bebe robótico a Charlie, quien nos observo con comprensión

— Si. Marie, estaba enseñándome a cambiarle los pañales — confeso, por lo que Charlie rió abiertamente en mi rostro

— ¿Marie? ¿Tu? — repitió incrédulo. Bufe indignada

— Se cambiar unos simples pañales Charlie — conteste de manera mordaz. Cometes un pequeño error y te lo recuerdan siempre — ¿Tu?

— Yo…yo…no fui el que quemo un pañal, como protesta de libertad — sisee ¿Debía recordármelo siempre? ¡Tenía 2 años y Jane, me ayudo!

— Jefe Swan ¿Dónde quedo su seriedad? — pregunte enojada. Charlie era una persona seria y centrada, lo debía ser por su trabajo, pero al parecer, decidió dejar de lado su fachada de "Hombre responsable", justo frente a Cullen, quien estaba sofocando sus risas

— Eres mi pequeña — aseguro despeinando mi cabello

— Te olvidas de mi hermana — dije aprovechando la ocasión ¡Vendita seas Leah, por ser mi hermanastra!

— Cierto…Tu hermana, también lo es — aseguro emocionado, pues jamás le había dicho que consideraba a Leah mi hermana

— ¿Dónde se encuentra? — pregunto Edward, de manera educada ¡Ja! ¡Le temía a Charlie!

— ¿Para qué quiere saberlo Cullen?

— Yo…Debo hablar con ella — Charlie, lo observo minuciosamente, al igual que lo haría con una ladrón u asesino seria…Esto era tan divertido

— Mi hija…Se encuentra, aun en el instituto — fruncí el seño ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hacía allí?

— ¿En el instituto?

— Si señor Cullen. Fue allí para realizar un trabajo que le correspondía

— Bien. Gracias por la información Charlie — le sonreí — El chico Cullen ya se iba ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se cambiaba el pañal? — pregunto confundido. Gruñí, observándolo de manera amenazadora — Creo que me las arreglare solo

— Bien

— Bien — respondió él de manera retadora

— Vete

— ¿Acaso no me acompañaras a la puerta?

— Cierto. Que mal anfitriona soy — exclame con falsa pena — Acompáñame

— Adiós Jefe Swan…Nos veremos este sábado— Se despidió, sin darle tiempo a Charlie, en replicar. Una vez que se encontraba fuera, le sonreí

— ¡Adiós! — le cerré las puertas en las narices

Era tan entretenido molestarlo. _Lástima_ que solo Marie, podía hacerlo…

**EDWARD POV**

Maldita perra. Se atrevió a cerrarme la puerta en las narices y no solo una vez ¡Ya eran dos veces!

Me encontraba manejando a una velocidad, en la cual el Jefe Swan, me levaría detenido, luego de quitarme la licencia de conducir. Suspire, al menos ahora sabia que Marie, no me había mentido y Bella se encontraba en el instituto ¿Acaso se estaría follando a alguien allí?

Negué frenéticamente. No, no encajaba con su perfil, era más bien con el perfil de Marie, el cual encajaría ese tipo de conducta

Tome mi celular entre mis manos, marcando el número de James, en el segundo timbrado atendió

— _¿Qué quieres viejo?_

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte, comenzando a manejar con una mano

— _¿Qué crees idiota? Acabas de interrumpirme del mejor sexo del mundo_

— Siempre que te llamo dices lo mismo imbécil. Ayer también ¿Sabes qué? No es el mejor sexo del mundo. Recuerda que yo también me acosté con la mayoría de las chicas, con las que tú lo haces, por no decir toda — conteste rápidamente, escuchando un ruido sordo del otro lado de la línea, seguido por un quejido de James

— _Te odio hermano — _se dejo escuchar la voz de James_ — ¡estabas en altavoz! ¡La loca desquiciada me golpeo!_

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte entre risas — Solo es una bofetada

— _¿Qué demonios quieres Edward? Me acabas de dejar sin un polvo y créeme que estoy muy enojado y frustrado_

— Ya sabes lo que siento ¿Verdad?

— _¡¿Lo has hecho a propósito?_ — grito furioso

— No…fue solo coincidencia. Pero no me arrepiento — confesé de manera tranquila aparcando fuera de su casa. Observando a la perfección a la _rubia_ que se largaba de allí…Jessica Stanley. Si, ya había estado en mi cama — Estoy fuera

— _Te veo_ — observe hacia su ventana, en donde pude observarlo con su bóxer colocado

— Cúbrete pervertido

— _¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves Eddie? — _fruncí el ceño. Vaya que se había vuelto realmente un pervertido. Corte la llamada, adentrándome hacia su casa, a sabiendas que la puerta, como siempre, se encontraría sin cerradura

— ¡Hola pervertido idiota! — James, se encontraba sentado en el primer escalón de las escaleras — ¿Qué crees?

— ¿Al fin morirás? — Inquirió enojado — Eres una maldito bastardo Edward, me has cortado el mejor polvo de…

— Haremos una fiesta — le interrumpí — Te podrás tirar a cuan zorra se te cruce frente — sonreí de manera divertida — ¿Qué era lo que decías?

— Que si fuera Gay, me casaría contigo hermano

— Lo sé…Solo por si acaso, recuérdame no desnudarme en las duchas frente a ti, luego de cada entrenamiento — murmuré dejándome caer en el gran y cómodo sofá de la sala

— ¿En donde será la fiesta?

— Aquí

— ¡¿Qué?

— Si. Tus padres no se encuentran… ¿Qué problema hay? — bostece aburrido, necesitábamos con urgencia esta fiesta y James era el único con su casa, sin la supervisión de sus padres

— ¿Por qué no en tu casa?

— Esme, se enojo luego que rompieron unos de sus cuadros favoritos, destrozaron su jardín y…Creo que nada más, me encontraba demasiado ebrio como para escuchar y entender lo que decía

— Bien. Pero al primer idiota que rompa algo, le sacare todos y cada uno de sus dientes…Esa advertencia también es para ti Ed — me señalo, "amenazadoramente", sentándose en el sofá individual

— Te dije que lo sentía… ¡No tengo la culpa que la habitación estuviera ocupada!

— Claro — comento con sorna — Por eso decidiste follarte a Malory, en el despacho de mi padre — se quejó comenzando a reír — Dios. Aun recuerdo cuando mi madre te descubrió

— ¡Mejor cállate! — me saque uno de mis zapatillas para lanzársela, la cual le golpeo en el hombro

.

.

.

La música se encontraba a todo volumen, el ambiente estaba inundado por ese característico olor a alcohol y cigarrillos

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá, con una castaña, sentada en mi regazo, comenzando a besar mi cuello. Yo por mi parte apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor

— ¡Consignasen una habitación! — bebí un poco más de la botella de cerveza. No sabía quien había gritado, pero lo más seguro era que haya sido James

— Salte de encima — le dije a la chica, la cual obedeció instantáneamente — Ahora vuelvo — la bese de manera insistente por solo un momento, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y de allí por los alrededores

.

.

.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— Eh dicho que lo siento Swan ¿Puedes olvidarlo? — replique, tomando mi taza de café, la cual ella tan "amablemente" encargo de darme, para sacarme la borrachera.

— No. No puedo. No puedo olvidar el hecho de que casi te atropello

— Como si tu camioneta, podría causarme daño

— ¿Qué pretendes decir?

— Que tu camioneta… Es más lenta que una tortuga, si hubiera querido, podría haber salido del carril antes que siquiera me tocara — explique con total calma, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de parte de Isabella — ¡Qué demonios…!

— No insultes a mi camioneta ¿Entiendes? — mascullo entre dientes

— Lo… siento ¿Si? Pero admite que una camioneta nueva seria…Me callare — susurre lo ultimo al ver su mirada en mi. Y yo que creía que su hermana Marie, era ruda — Gracias

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con una sonrisa…conocía esa sonrisa, era de aquellas que significaban: _"Se lo que quieres decir, pero quiero que lo digas"_

— Te recompensare —asegure, acercándome hacia ella, a través de la mesa de la cafetería

— No tienes nada que me interese — bien, ese fue un golpe bajo para mi ego…un golpe muy bajo

— Te compensare con… favores sexuales — bromee — ¿Quieres?

— Hmp… ¿No tienes muchas citas verdad? — Pregunto divertida, doblando y desdoblando un pedazo de papel, el cual estaba comenzando a tener forma de "algo"— ¿Esto es una cita?

— Te oyes como una chica — esta vez fue ella la que se burlo — Y no. No lo es. Solo nos encontramos por casualidad ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí, observando cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro… Bella Swan, era hermosa. Su piel era blanca, tersa e incluso se veía suave, sus ojos eran de un profundo color chocolates, los cuales estaban cubiertos por esas feas gafas e incluso su cabello la hacía ver salvaje, pero ella siempre lo mantenía recogido

— Eres muy hermosa — susurre asombrado por mi reciente descubrimiento. Ella me observó extrañada

— Aun sigues borracho — aseguro, volviendo a centrar su atención en el pedazo de papel

— Tal vez… Dime ¿Qué haces a estas horas en las calles de Forks?

— ¿Importa?

—Claro que importa. Estoy aburrido y al parecer, tu eres la única cosa interesante de por aquí a esta hora — mentí descaradamente. A decir verdad, me resultaba… bueno ella lograba despertar un sentimiento de… ¿Curiosidad? Si — ¿Responderás? Sabez que puedo ser muy persuasivo — un suspiro de rendición escapo de entre sus labios

— No puedo dormir… Tengo graves problema para conciliar el sueño de noche. Solo puedo descansar como mucho cuatro horas

— ¿Has visto un medico? — pregunte preocupado. Ese ya era un problema serio — ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Suenas peor que mi madre y Charlie

— Me interesas… tú…salud… Después de todo eres la madre de mi hijo — comente distraídamente, por lo que ella rió de manera melodiosa — Me agradas Bella

— Tu… bueno aun… es complicado…

— Te entiendo. Pero te aseguro, que lograre agradarte

— Sueñas con algo imposible Cullen

Bufe. Nada es imposible y mucho menos para Edward Cullen…

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**Como se, darán cuenta este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás en compensación por sus RR y el tiempo que los eh tenido en lista de espera**

**Con respecto a eso, lo siento, no tengo excusa, es solo que el instituto y sus exigencias, me tienen a la raya y la verdad es que no deseo llevarme una materia o más, a Diciembre ya que si no tendría tiempo de escribir a mas de bien en vacaciones por estar estudiando**


	7. ¿Un Día Normal?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia es mía ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por qué haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!**_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

La jodida mierda. Estaba castigado; La pequeña Alice, no mentía cuando amenazo sobre decirle a Carlisle en lo que respecta mi forma de conducir. La muy pendeja incluso había dicho que atente contra su vida.

Gruñí. Nadie retenía al gran Edward Cullen, dentro de una habitación a no ser que Edward Cullen quisiera ser retenido, y este no era el caso

"_Quiero la habitación del tercer piso"_ — Mocoso estúpido ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando dije eso? No lo sé, pero ahora me arrepiento

¡Estaba atrapado, maldita y definitivamente, atrapado! Gruñí, lanzándome a mi cama. Esto era aun más aburrido que tener una estúpida cita, y diablos que odiaba tener citas con mujeres. Lo mío era solo sexo y ya, no tenía tiempo para las citas y tampoco quería tenerlo

— Edward, hijo — me levante de la cama, observando a Esme, ella era una mujer excelente. No era mi madre real, pero era una excelente mujer. Suspire

— ¿Qué? — conteste de mala gana. El tenerme encerrado, no era algo bueno como para empezar una relación madrastra/hijastro.

Carlisle, se había conocido con Elizabeth, en la secundaria y casado, la mujer que me tuvo nos abandono a Carlisle y a mí a mis cortos seis años de edad. seis años más tarde, Esme llego a urgencias y Carlisle fue el que tuvo que darle la triste noticia que había perdido a su padre

Muchos creen que es una historia hermosa de amor y nuevos comienzo, yo por mi parte, creo que el muy jodido, se había aprovechado del mal momento de Esme ¿Pero…quien soy yo para juzgarlo?

Una año más tarde se casaron, obligándome a soportar a mis hermanastros Emmett y Alice. Emmett, era una maravilla a comparación de la soplona de Alice. Solo sabía una cosa, esta me la pagaría. Maldita frígida

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Estoy castigado, Esme — conteste como la mierda. Me importaba poco, estaba aburrido, las malditas paredes blancas, no proporcionaban ni el mínimo de diversión que decía Kate — Y soy inocente — mentí, pero lo hacía por mi bien, si alguien podía revocarme el castigo, esa era Esme

— Necesito unos víveres, para hacer la cena ¿Quieres ir a comprarlos?

— No

— Edward. No estarás castigado, si lo haces

— ¿De verdad, donde se encuentra la trampa? — pregunte con desconfianza. Era buena, pero algo había detrás de tanta amabilidad. Era ilógico, es decir ella me revocaría el castigo consultándolo con Carlisle, el cual vendría y me diría que era hora de madurar y dejar de utilizar a Esme, para salir de los aprietos, luego habría otra pelea, yo yéndome… ¡Era todo un maldito y vicioso patrón!

— Si. Pura y ciertamente verdad — sonreí, haciendo una señal con la mano, indicándole a Esme me entregara el dinero para comprar los víveres — Aquí tienes la lista. Sé que eres confiable, no como Emmet que compra dulces, ni como Alice que compra ropa — asentí, esos dos no servían ni para hacer víveres, mejor era comprar cigarrillos, eran económicos y nadie se enteraba

— Ya vuelvo. Cuida a Carlisle por mi — comente con sorna, alejándome de la habitación. Ella solo rió; Como dije, esa mujer era una santa

.

.

— ¿Brócoli? — me encontraba en el supermercado, leyendo la lista, no cabe decir que algunas de las cosas que debía comprar eran simplemente asquerosas ¿Acaso planeaba intoxicarnos?

Esto apestaba. Ahora entendía porque Emmet compraba dulces y Alice ropa…Todo era mejor que Brócoli, Espinacas, Legumbres, Lechuga ¡Puaj!

¡Por todos los santos, era un adolescente! ¿Cómo demonios comería esas cosas?

— ¡Al diablo! — exclame, lanzando las asquerosas cosas al carrito. Me asuste al escuchar un gritito ahogado; De manera lenta pose mi vista en una anciana, la cual me mirada estupefacta… ¡Demonios, era la abuela de Newton!

De manera rápida, me aleje de ella, no que me fuera a disculpar por haber dicho, tal vez, según ella "esa palabrota", pero aun así esa mujer me conocía de crio, y según a los ojos de ella era un dulce y virginal niño de diecisiete años

— ¿Eso es todo lo que llevas? — pregunto la dependienta, asentí, entregándole una por una las cosas, esto era un asco. Forks de por sí lo era, nada divertido, todo siempre lo mismo… ¡Maldición, me estaba volviendo un puto maricón!

Una vez compradas las cosas, llegue a la casa, directo a dormir ¿Quién diría que comprar esas asquerosidades, daba tanto sueño?

Mañana seria otro día…

**LEAH POV**

Suspire, mientras terminaba de comer, mi desayuno nutritivo, bajo en calorías. Si, el ser mujer y tener un buen cuerpo…Era una mierda de esfuerzo, pero valía la pena

— ¿Lista para salir a correr? — asentí, abrazando a Charlie. El tipo no era malo, solo un poco soso a la hora de demostrar cariño. Ahora sabía de donde lo había sacado Bella, pero como dije, no era malo y era un buen hombre para mi mamá

— Si. Solo estoy esperando a Bella — comente, por lo que el rió abiertamente ¿De qué se reía?

— ¿Bella? ¿Mi hija? — asentí, observándolo confundida — Leah, pequeña, Bella no se despertaría temprano, un fin de semana, ni aunque le pagaran

— Eso está por verse — gruñí. Comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba, antes las mitradas divertidas de Charlie, Seth y mamá

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Bella, me dirigí hacia un lado de su cama, colocándome de cuclillas y comenzando a sacudirla de manera un tanto cariñosa

— Shhh…Levántate — susurre, ganándome un manotazo de su parte. Fruncí el ceño, sacudiéndola con aun más fervor, sin embargo la muy torpe ni se inmuto — Isabella. Levántate

—Mmm…comida…no…Vete — Bufe ¿Como podía costar tanto levantarla? ¡Nadie me ganaría! Sonreí con maldad, dirigiéndome hacia los pies de la cama y arrebatándole el edredón y las sabanas con las que se cubría, sin embargo… ¡Nada, ni se quejo!

Negué, cruzándome de brazos. Situaciones drásticas, requieren de medidas drásticas. Sin meditarlo, mas me acerque hacia el equipo de música que Charlie, le había comprado, colocando aquella estación de radio que solo pasaba única y exclusivamente _Rock Pesado_

— 1…2…3... — se dejo escuchar la cuenta regresiva de la radio, aumenté el volumen hasta el máximo — ¡YA!

**BELLA POV**

— ¡AHH! — Grite furiosa, al idiota que estuviera escuchando esa música a todo volumen…Mis oídos — ¡Leah! — vocifere, pero sin embargo ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada, fingiendo hacer un solo de guitarra que observándome a punto de lanzármele encima

— ¡This is… ROCK! — grito como respuesta. Yo por mi parte estaba que observaba todo rojo

— ¡MUERE! — grite lanzándome desde mi cama, hacia en donde se encontraba ella. Nadie se mete con mis horas de sueño

.

.

— Te ve igual que un zombi, Bells — le gruñí a Seth, quien no borraba esa molesta sonrisa de su rostro ¿Por qué les parecía a todos gracioso, el levantarse temprano?

— Uno muy peligroso

— No me provoques — le respondí a un muy divertido Charlie, el cual dejo de sonreír al escuchar mis palabras. ¡JO! ¡El, si sabia, lo que era capaz de hacer!

— Ya deja de gruñir. ¡A correr se ha dicho! — y con eso, la loca histérica por el buen cuidado de peso, me arrastro hacia la salida, para corre no sé cuantos Km

.

.

¡Vaya! Después de todo el correr a la mañana, no era tan malo ¿Quién lo diría? Sonreí, aumentando el ritmo de mi trote

— ¡Corre Leah, corre! — grite de manera burlona, al observarla apoyase sobre sus rodillas intentando tomar aire

— ¿Como…como…puedes? ¡Estoy…muerta! — suspiro, tirándose en el suelo, para lo que supongo seria descansar. Rodé los ojos, acercándome a ella — ¿No estás, ni tantito cansada?

— No — negué, el ser una constante y activa deportista, me había ayudado. Es decir, prácticamente pertenecí a todos los grupos de deporte de mi anterior instituto. El club de destreza, arte, Jockey, Basquetbol, Softball, Voleibol. Entre otros — ¿Terminamos?

— No. Me asegurare de que corras todo el maldito pueblo — la observé indignada. Ahora resultaba que no podía decir unos que otro comentario, hacia su persona que ella me obligaba a correr

— ¡Ahora! ¡Diez vueltas al parque!

— Si crees que yo…

— ¡Dije ya! — grito., logrando exaltarme. La observé con algo muy parecido al terror, para luego comenzar a correr. Maldita hermanastra. Ahora entendía perfectamente a cenicienta

**20 minutos más tarde…**

Esto ya no era divertido. Esa maldita arpía se encargaba de hacerme cada vez dar más vueltas al parque

— ¡Ya! — exclame victoriosa, al estilo Rocky Balboa. Ella solo me observo de soslayo, sentada en un cómodo banco del parque ¿De dónde había sacado el periódico?

— Segura

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estas ciega! ¡Recorrí todo el maldito parque, veinte veces de más! — chille gesticulando con mis manos. Ella solo se limito a sonreír

— Diez vueltas

— Pero…

— Veinte vueltas — me interrumpo haciendo saber que mientras más replicara, más vueltas. Gruñí — Escuche eso — gruñí aun más fuerte, alejándome de ella y comenzando a corre nuevamente

— ¿Swan, que haces aquí? — observé confundida a Cullen, que se encontraba dándome alcance. Corrí aun mas rápido evitando que sucediera, pero al parecer ese chico sí que sabía correr, no le costó ni medias, darme nuevamente alcance hasta estar a mi lado — Marie, debes responder

— Soy, Bella — respondí de manera inconsciente. Mary era mi segundo nombre y no me gradara que me llamaran así

— ¡¿Qué? — suspire, observándolo de manera fugaz. Que, ni que Bella se vistiera tan mal. Ademas, nob estaba tan fuera de lo normal. Solo se veian mis piernas y ni tanto — ¿Tus anteojos?

— Solo los uso, para ver de lejos — mentí. Mi vista se encontraba perfectamente bien, además esos anteojos, no tenía ni aumento. Estúpido crédulo

— Woaw, te vez tan…Wow —lo observe sin entender. Solo llevaba unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y una remera holgada, algo que la "Bella capulla", usaría sin duda, pero no Marie

— Normal, solo que sin anteojos, Cullen. Hasta revisar la vista

— ¿Por qué corres?

— ¿Tu?

— Entreno. Soy el capitán ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

— Mi... Leah. Me obligo

— ¿Y por qué lo haces?

— Fácil, porque… — me quede callada. El tenía razón ¿Por qué demonios le hacía caso a Leah? ¡A Leah! — No lo sé. Esa maldita perra — masculle molesta

— Tu hermana es aun peor influencia que yo — lo observe furiosa — ¡Hey! Deja de mirarme así. Da miedo

— Como digas. Adiós Cullen, le mandare saludos a Marie de tu parte

— ¡Que! ¡No! — exclamo horrorizado. Sonreí — Aguarda…Yo… necesito ayuda

— Consigue un psicólogo, Cullen — replique alejándome

— ¿Segura que no eres Marie? — frene en seco. Tenía razón, estaba actuando como Marie, no Bella. Sonreí falsamente. Negando con la cabeza

— Segura

— Bien. Necesito que me ayudes con "Cosa"

— ¿"Cosa"? — ¿Quién diablos era cosa? ¿Y por qué se llamaba así?

— Nuestro hijo…Digo, el proyecto — reí sin proponérmelo

— Si. Me toca cuidarlo…El lunes y ¿Por qué lo has llamado "Cosa"?

— Es largo de contar... ¿No puedes hoy?

— No. Es tu turno

— Pero…bien — suspiro rendido, comenzando a estirar, de tmam manera que sus manos tocaran sus pies, sin flexionar sus piernas — Entonces enséñame lo que debo saber. Esa bola de plástico no para de llorar. No soy bueno para cuidar a otros y mucho menos a un muñeco ¿Me ayudaras?

— Esta bien

— Bien. Pasare a buscarte a tu casa a…las 4:00 pm ¿entendido?

— No

— Tu solo estate lista y ya — termino de decir, alejándose ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Esto era raro, muy, muy raro. Para nada normal

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. y como siempre espero sus hermoso y bien recibidos Revierws **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	8. Como Robarle Un Dulce A Un Niño

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque me torturas creando a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles!**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Bostece aburrida. Aun no entendía porque Charlie no quería comprarme un juego de video, según él, eran para aquellos que querían fundir sus últimas neuronas vivas; Y muy a pesar de pesar de lo que decía, no sabía si era un sabio consejo o un insulto, ¡Yo quería un video juego!

Leah era una ñoña, aun peor, una ñoña enamorada. El amor apestaba, todos y cada uno de los hombres eran unos idiotas, ¿y los que no? Pues en algún momento de su vida se comportaban como unos idiotas. Aun no podía entender como Seth se podía divertir jugando en la Push, "con las olas del mar", ni como Leah se divertía en su instituto "Estudiando"

**¡A – B - U – R – R – I – D – A!**

No sabía qué hacer, no es como si en la casa se pudiera hacer mucho. Tal vez debería ir a comprar algunos víveres, lavar una que otra ropa, revisar las antiguas fotos de Charlie con su peinado gracioso. Si, podría hacer eso… o no. Gruñí, el aburrido timbre había sonado, con pereza me levante del cómodo sofá

— ¿Quién es? — pregunte a voz de grito, sin ganas de ir hasta allí y verificarlo… ¡Dios! Me había convertido en la nada misma

— ¡Abre! — Esa voz…era…Cullen — Vamos, Swan, me estoy mojando — oh sí; Había olvidado decir que estaba lloviendo, por lo tanto, tampoco podía salir a recorrer el bosque que lindaba con el patio de la casa

— Olvídalo…Vete

— ¡Abre Marie! — Bufe con diversión — Mierda, Forks y su jodida lluvia — me coloque muy lentamente los anteojos, cerciorándome de tardar más de lo previsto en hacerlo. Esto iba a ser divertido. — ¡Al fin! ¿Bella? — Pregunto extrañado, asentí — ¿Y tu hermana, la fastidiosa?

— En su cuarto, mencionó algo así como que eras un idiota y no quería verte — mentí observando cómo despeinaba su, ahora mojado, cabello logrando que pequeñas gotas salpicaran hacia todos lados, mojándome también a mi — Hey, el piso está seco y quiero que siga así

— Lo siento — se disculpo, sin siquiera sentirlo realmente. Suspire, observando sus playera mojada se adhería completamente a su bien formado pecho. Desvié la mirada avergonzada ¡Dios, lo que hacia el aburrimiento! — ¿Entonces, estas lista?

— ¿Para qué?

— Saldremos…Ambos

— ¿Ambos? — repetí sin ánimos. ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ¡Quería volver a Phoenix!…No, no podía

— Exacto, quiero que me enseñes un par de cosas

— ¿Cosas?

— ¿Acaso hay eco en esta casa?

— ¿Eco?

— Si, lo hay — aseguro divertido. Gruñí ocultando el hecho de que en ese momento me sentía como una tonta ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba aburrida y no era normal que él estuviera en mi casa intentando hablar con la Bella capulla. No confiaba en él — Entonces… Apúrate, no tengo todo el día

— Jamás dije que aceptaba ir contigo — conteste enojada, dirigiéndome nuevamente hacia el sofá, recostándome allí. Lo escuche bufar sonoramente, observándolo colocarse frete a mí en menos de los que podía decir "A". ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido?

— Claro, es más divertido estar en el sofá. A decir verdad creo que el _Discovery Channel_, darán un entretenido debate sobre los delfines y el medio ambiente que los rodea, tal vez te agrade verlo, pues será lo más divertido que encontraras en la televisión

— Vete

— No. Necesito consejos sobre _Cosa_, ¿Recuerdas, nuestro proyecto, vedad? — asentí a regañadientes, no era divertido cuando otro tenía razón, y aun era menos divertido si era él el que tenía razón. ¡Lo odio! — Al diablo, te levantas — chille al ver como se acercaba hacia mí con intención de levantarme entre sus brazos. Si lo hacía, yo misma me encargaría de dejarlo sin descendencia y sexo

— No te atrevas, se defensa personal — no me escucho, seguía acercándose, gruñí cruzándome de brazos — ¡Bien, iré!

— Te espero. No olvides abrigarte, no queremos te enferme y que luzcas igual de fea que Marie

— Bastardo imbécil — susurre por lo bajo. El muy idiota estaba insultándome a mí, y siquiera podía insultarlo, pues la Bella que él creía conocer jamás se atrevería a insultarlo. Repito, otra vez, lo odio. Y otra vez tarde más de lo debido en vestirme, bueno aunque si el hecho de "vestirse" se lo viera como colocarme unas viejas y desgatadas _Converse_ y un abrigo de Charlie

— ¡Al fin! — exclamo al verme bajar por las escaleras, le gruñí a modo de respuesta ¿Quién me mandaba a mí a inventarme la existencia de una gemela?

— No presiones, no quiero ir contigo y…

— ¿Todavía estás aquí?

.

.

Suspire observándolo sentado frente a mí con "_cosa_" tendido sobre la mesa del pequeño café de Seattle. ¿Qué clase de nombre tonto era _cosa_?. Estaba furiosa y exasperada hace ya media hora intentaba explicarle como deberíamos hablarle al profesor Banner ara que este entendiera o mejor dicho creyera que el proyecto lo hacíamos juntos y no por separado

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto con sorna. Asentí — ¿No hay otra forma?

— No. Tú y yo… no nos complementamos, te odio y tú me odias a mí

— Puede que…Espera ¿Quién hablo de odiar?

— Yo. Debemos fingir que nos llevamos bien ¿entiendes?

— Yo no te odio, Bella — siguió replicando, rodé los ojos restándole importancia a su comentario

— Como digas, solo ha lo que te dije no es tan difícil…

— ¿Tu me odias?

— Yo… ¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

— No — confeso sin inmutarse, encogiéndose de hombros — Hablas muy rápido, lo cual me hace tener una leve impresión de que no quieres estar conmigo — bueno, el chico era listo y sus _"Leves impresiones"_, eran completamente certeras. No quería estar con él, cerca de él o…. cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Me quede en silencio, el solo se limitaba a observarme con una de sus cejas enarcadas, esperando a que le respondiera

— Como decía, el señor Banner no es estúpido, es alguien con falta de…

— ¿Sexo?

— Concéntrate, Cullen, no tengo tiempo para tus bromitas. Si repruebo estas clase por tu culpa, aprenderás el porqué soy la gemela de Marie — asegure entre diente. Jamás me agrado que no prestaran atención a lo que decía, y mucho menos si lo que decía era algo tan importante como las notas finales una materia

— Ya, cálmate ¿No crees que estas un poco tensa?

— Cullen

— Bien, me comportare — espeto enojado… ¡Enojado! Él era el que se comportaba como un idiota aportando comentarios estúpidos y se enojaba conmigo. Bufé, era un idiota con todas las palabras del abecedario — con una condición

— No hago negocios con gente como tu

— ¡Auch! — sus fracciones se deformaron a una de completo y sincero dolor — Si fuera una persona honesta y voluble, ese cometario me hubiera molestado mucho. Suerte que no lo soy ¿Verdad? — Lo observe indignada, siguiendo el recorrido de su mirada hacia en donde se encontraba el gran y nada atractivo trasero de la mesera. Era el colmo que al hablarme le observara el trasero a la mesera. Ese estúpido siempre seria eso…Un estúpido — ¡Te descubrí, eres gay!

— ¡¿Qué?

— Admítelo, Swan. Le mirabas el trasero a la mesera — prácticamente grito logrando que la mayoría de los presentes se voltearan a verme extrañados

— Yo…Tu se lo mirabas, pervertido idiota — susurre mientras que su sonrisa solo se ensanchaba aun mas — ¡No soy Gay! — chille para que todos lo que me observaran me escucharan — ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! — asegure, pues al parecer nadie me había creído. Me sonroje, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentí totalmente estúpida y avergonzada

— Ya siéntate

— Idiota — exclame, derramando el vaso de jugo que había pedido para mí. Sonreí al verlo observándome furioso con su ahora adquirida lluvia de Jugo — Para que veas que no soy Gay — sin decir palabra alguna me acerque a un grupo de chicos, tomando a uno al azar por las solapas y plantándole un apasionado beso el cual no tardo en responder. Me separe del chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡A ver si seguían pensando que era gay!

**Edward Pov**

Me encontraba atónito. Ella me había vaciado un vaso de jugo en mi cabeza, empapándome del torso hacia arriba ¿Y lo peor y casi inimaginable? Había besado a un chico solo para demostrarme que no era Gay… Mierda… ¿Esa era ella, la verdadera Bella Swan? ¡Y yo que creía que Marie era…difícil! Le page la cuanta rápidamente a la mesera de bonito trasero que me observaba divertida. Al diablo, la muy ilusa seria una de mis "citas". Sostuve a cosa entre mis manos, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, debía encontrar a Bella

— ¡Oye, Tú! — me llamo el chico a cual Bella había besado. Lo fulmine con la mirada, sin embargo parecía no darse cuenta a diferencia de sus amigos que si lo hacían — ¿Tienes el numero de esa chica? ¡Como besa y además sus cuervas…! — deje de escuchar al niñato calentón. Estaba muerto si Bella no era mi aliada, necesitaba su ayuda para, bueno, para eso…

— ¡Swan! ¡Detente…Swan! ¡Mierda, deja de correr, Bella! — exclame de manera agitada, luego de haberla estado persiguiendo por las calles de Seattle. Intento cruzar la calle de manera apresurada. Abrí los ojos de par en par al ver como una auto se dirigía hacia ella — ¡Carajo, ¿Acaso quieres matarte?¡ — le regañe, alejándola de la calle de un tirón, al igual que hacía con Alice cuando la muy inepta no miraba al cruzar la calle por estar mandándose mensajes por celular con el igual inepto de Jasper

— ¿Y a ti qué? — pregunto furiosa. Bien, tal vez había hecho mal en molestarla con que era gay ¿Pero que pretendía si me dejaba las bromas _servidas en bandeja de plata_? — ¡Suéltame el brazo! — de un manotazo se zafo de mi agarre Me encogió de hombros señalándole la calle en donde le auto que casi estuvo a punto de atropellarla, se alejaba a una velocidad increíblemente rápida mientas su conductor tocaba furiosamente el claxon. ¿Quién mierda le había dado la licencia de conducir a ese idiota?

— Bien, tal vez me excedí…pero es tu culpa el no poder soportar una estúpida broma

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¡Primero te disculpas y luego me culpas a mí!

— Si…No… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Mejor cállate y dime por que querías hablar conmigo

— ¿A qué te refieres? — me hice el desentendido. Ahora no estaba realmente seguro si se tomaría bien lo que había querido decirle desde un principio

— Olvídalo — la retuve de un brazo. No dejaría que se fuera, nunca nadie me dejo hablando solo.

— Está bien, te lo diré…Yo, esto… Tal vez, pude que sea posible que yo…No lo sé…En un…

— ¡Ve al grano!

— ¡Carajo, eres insufrible! — mas curre desordenado mi cabello, ella sonrió orgullosa — Bien Tu hermana me gusta ¿Contenta? — estaba preparado para muchos tipos de razones y sabía que ella reaccionaria de algún tipo de forma: ¿Furia? ¿Desconcierto? ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza?, pero el hecho de que comenzara a reír con burla…Era incomprensible — ¿De qué mierda ríes, Swan?

— Es que…Tu…No eres su tipo, olvídalo, no tienes oportunidad con ella — aseguro por lo que bufe. No había chica a la que se me resistiera, tenía la suerte de saber seducirlas y engañarlas ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser con Marie?

— ¿Segura?

— Créeme es como si yo fuera ella y ella yo. Ambas nos conocemos a la perfección — me observo burlona, cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Cuánto apuestas?

— Perderás

— ¿Tienes miedo de que gane? — esta vez fue mi turno de hablar con un meloso tono burlón, lo cual pude notar en su mirada que la molesto

— Crees que apostare para que tú seduzcas a mi hermana menor

— Son gemelas, la edad no importa, edad ella no debe enterarse, solo apostaremos si puedo seducirla, tu no le dirás nada y ya. No pretendo jugar con ella, me interesa de buena manera — frunció el ceño, tal vez sopesando realmente la idea — ¿Aceptas, Bella? — extendí mi mano, esperando a que ella estrechara la suya con la mía

— Acepto, pero ni creas que tocare tu mano, quien sabe que habrás echo con ella — mi mandíbula se desencajo, esa niña resultaba no ser tan inocentona como creía

— Bien, si yo gano…

— Cosa imposible — me interrumpió

— Si yo gano, tu deberás ser mi escalaba por… seis meses ¿Qué dices? — Pregunte — Piénsalo bien porque deberás hacer todo lo que yo te ordene, desde lavar mi ropa sucia hasta fregar los pisos

— Acepto, pero si yo gano, tú serás mi fiel esclavo por seis meses

— Recuerda, no puedes decirle nada sobre nuestra pequeña apuesta. Me ayudaras a acercarme a ella, yo hare el resto y… a medida que el juego avance, iremos poniendo nuevas reglas — sonreí triunfante, esta era una victoria asegurada — Perfecto. La última regla es que en cuanto tu hermana diga que soy su novio, tú perderás

— Como dije antes chico ingenuo…Ella nunca aceptara, no eres su tipo

— Eso veremos. Aunque me da un poco de lastima, he escuchado que la vida de esclavo no es fácil. Tu pronto lo sabrás

—Tonto Cullen. Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño — sonrió de manera, aunque me cueste admitirlo, endemoniadamente seductora y atrevida. ¿Por qué a pesar de que sabía que era seguro que ganaría esta apuesta, mi instinto me gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error? Negué, desechando infantinamente esa idea, el idiota de Jasper y su maldita psicología sobre los instintos, sentimientos y esas cosas ya me estaba afectando

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen si está falto de imaginación, la verdad es que mi inspiración se fue a volar y aun no llega... ¡Vuelve maldita sea! ¡Te encontrare!**

**En fin espero que les guste**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Muchos Revierws!**


	9. El Peor Día De Mi Vida

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Resople al observar como Leah se paseaba constantemente frente a mí, de un lado a otro, enumerando las distintas razones por la cual, según ella, mi plan fracasaría estrepitosamente. En este momento solo lograba imaginarme a mi misma ahorcando a mi querida hermanastra, por ser tan pesimista en lo que se refiere a este pequeño _Juego _que estaba a punto de comenzar con Edward Cullen

— No es bueno. Tengo un muy mal presagio sobre todo lo que conllevara a esto, que tú has querido denominar como un _"juego" _— de una manera completamente perezosa me recosté sobre mi cama, en la cual me encontraba sentada, para admirar sin ningún interés el cielorraso

— ¿No crees que exageras?

— ¿Exagerar? ¿Yo? — repitió con incredulidad. Era increíble lo irritable que podría llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía — ¡Por supuesto que no! — hizo un ademán con su mano como si estuviera descartando mi opinión debido a la ridiculez de esta misma — Debes ser objetiva. Hay solo un 1% de probabilidades de que tu plan funcione

— ¡Woaw! — exclamé con falsa sorpresa y completa ironía. Me apoye sobre mis brazos para poder observarla con mayor claridad — Es sorprendente la confianza que depositas en mí. ¡Sigue así! Eres la persona más positiva que he conocido en toda mi vida — me fulmino con la mirada, sin pensarlo demasiado me lanzó aquella almohada, con la cual segundos antes hacia rodar entre sus manos, que atino de seco en mi rostro — Ante eso debería decir… ¡Auch!

— Es increíble que tomes _esto_ tan a la ligera — asentí sin saber que objetar. Era la decimo novena vez que decía exactamente lo mismo y desde esa pequeña frase, partía un eterno discurso que intentaba advertirme sobre los peligros de aquella pequeña apuesta — ¿Y si pierdes la apuesta? ¡Deberás ser su esclava!

— Científicamente es imposible que exista una ligera posibilidad que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, pierda esta estúpida apuesta — cerré los ojos en un claro intento por no comenzar a gritarle en ese mismo instante. Era más que obvia la poca confianza que mi supuesta _aliada_, me tenía en esos momentos

Leah parecía no entender que la posibilidad de que comenzara a sentir algo por Edward, y aun menos probable, aceptara ser su novia aun sabiendo las consecuencias que eso tendría para mí misma, era… nula. Jamás sucedería, era imposible, improbable

— ¿Eres estúpida?

— Y tu una maldita perra — murmuré indignada. ¡Dios! Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de haberla aceptado como mi aliada contra las oscuras manipulaciones de Edward Cullen. Gemí de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en mi hombro izquierdo. La muy maldita me había propinado un para nada delicado puñetazo. Enojada, m incorpore de la cama, comenzando a observar a través de la ventana como la lluvia amainaba solo un poco — De verdad ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades como actriz?

— Si. Eres un asco a la hora de mentir

— Cullen se creyó lo de Marie

— Cullen es un hombre — gruño exasperada — Los hombres no razonan bien cuando tienen un buen trasero y un par de senos a los que contemplar

— ¡Arriba el feminismo! — brame fuertemente levantando uno de mis puños en señal de apoyo y victoria. Ella simplemente rodo los ojos, dejando pasar mi pequeña burla ante su forma de expresarse contra el sexo masculino, acercándose hacia en donde me encontraba para colocar ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Me mordí los labios evitando reír — ¿Me crees idiota? No tengo planeado perder esta apuesta por nada del mundo

— ¿Au no has tomado conciencia con la persona a la que te enfrentas? — suspire pesadamente, esta conversación parecía no acabar jamás — Edward Cullen podría ser un idiota pero créeme que sabe seducir a un mujer. ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Bella! — sonreí internamente ante sus llamados molestos. Lentamente entrecerré los ojos fingiendo un aspecto completamente confundido

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Disculpa pero creo que me he dormido a mitad de tu discurso — gruño alejándose rápidamente de mi — Tranquilízate, Leah, sobre exageras todo el asunto

— ¡Bien! ¡Me rindo! — exclamo de manera melodramáticamente — Pero te aseguro que todo saldrá mal, muy mal, las cosas se complicaras y luego tú — me señalo acusatoriamente — Vendrás llorando en busca de un consejo. Me encantara decir el simple y siempre efectivo: _"Te lo dije" _

— ¿Algún a vez te han dicho lo dulce y simpática que puedes llegar a ser?

— Tantas veces que ya casi no pudo recordarlo

— Pues dime quien fue el idiota que te mintió tan descaradamente. Eres insufrible — se rió a mandíbula batiente ante mi afirmación. Gruñí tomando entre mis manos la almohada que ella me había lanzado y golpeándola con ella — Para esas risotadas, Clearwater, aun eres mi aliada y debes prometerme que me apoyaras en todo

— Bien. Lo prometo, pero….

— Si, si, sabes que esto terminara muy mal. Entendí esa parte las anteriores dos horas — le interrumpí. Unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse en la planta baja, clara señal de que Charlie y Sue habían llegado a casa luego de recoger al pequeño Seth que se encontraba en _La Push_ — Espero que Charlie haya traído consigo las pizzas que prometió — estaba más que claro que el tema con respecto a la apuesta se había dado por terminado sin embargo la mirada de Leah emitía una clara promesa de que no olvidaría el asunto. La noche seria larga

.

.

Los fines de semana se suponían debían ser para descansar y disfrutar de tu tiempo libre. Bien. ¡Al diablo con ese concepto!

Me encontraba sentada en el suelo, recostando mi espalda en uno de los tantos casilleros del pasillo, a la espera de que la hora pasara normalmente lenta y poder ir a mi próxima clase. El motivo por el que me encontraba vagando al igual que un zombi por los pasillos era simple, Leah

Esa maldita perra pretensiosa no había dejado de martiriarme todo el fin de semana; Incluso la noche anterior se las había arreglado para mantenerme despierta y repetirme el porqué no debía seguir a acabo con la apuesta. Debía admitir que en un momento estuve tentada en irme a dormir fuera, en el porche, sin embargo luego de pensarlo, opte por intentar golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente. No funciono y había aprendido una muy buena lección: Leah sabe golpear

Esa misma mañana a duras penas había logrado levantarme. Estaba cansada y las oscuras ojeras debajo de mis ojos lo comprobaban. Al igual que una especie de zombi había ido a cada una de mis clases, excepto la de literatura a la cual, por llegar tarde, el maestro no me había permitido entrar

— ¿Estás bien?

— Vete — gruñí con dificultad. De todas las personas con las cuales podría cruzarme debía ser él. Observe de soslayo como se sentaba a mi lado — ¿Bromeas? — pregunte con incredulidad, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre las palmas de mis manos, observándolo enojada. Se encogió de hombros, sentándose a mi lado, observándome con curiosidad

— Soy Emmett Cullen— aseguro con diversión — Por cierto, te ves horrible, deberías ir a casa

— Tú no te ves mejor — asegure con enojo. Era obvio que no me encontraba en el mejor de mis días, pero aun así hubiera sido educado que no lo mencionara. Sonrió de oreja a oreja acentuando los hoyuelos de su rostro — ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? — pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Debía aprender a controlar mi curiosidad

— Lo mismo debería preguntarte. ¿Acaso no eras una especie de Nerd?

— No. Soy la hija del jefe de policías de Forks — explique como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Asintió repetidas veces sin tener idea algún a lo que me refería — Se supone que debo ser una persona aplicada que no se meta en problemas

— ¡Oh! Supongo que te entiendo

— Lo que digas — masculle cerrando los ojos. Tenía sueño. No quería quedarme para mis otras clases, y estaba considerando seriamente el hecho de hacer novillos. Abrí los ojos al escuchar como Emmett comenzaba a tararear una especie de cancioncilla, una muy molesta a decir verdad — ¿Podrías…?

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto tras una fingida expresión de confusión. Entre cerré los ojos en un intento de recordad en donde lo había visto. Se me hacia familiar ¿Pero de donde lo conocía? — ¿dejar de cantar?

— Si

— Lo siento, pero no, el aburrimiento es algo a lo que no me quiero ver enfrentado. Me acerque a ti con la esperanza de que me divirtieras, pero pareces estar a punto de caer muerta, y desgraciadamente somos los únicos idiotas a los que no les permitieron entrar a clase

— ¿Acaso me has visto el rostro de un pinche payazo? — exclame furiosa. Era sin lugar a dudas el idiota más sincero que había logrado conocer el todo el instituto — Y en caso que lo sea, créeme que no estaría dispuesta a hacer algo por que tu, idiota, te diviertas a mi costa. Gruñí. El hecho de no haber dormido casi nada hacía estragos con mi humor. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus estruendosas risotadas romper con el silencio que se había creado en el ambiente

— ¡Woaw! Qué carácter. Le agradarías a Rosalie…Espera… ¿Me crees atractivo? ¿Te gusto de alguna manera?

— Me pareces un idiota y no eres tan guapo como crees

— Si. Le agradarías a Rosalie y… ¿No soy guapo? ¡Dios! ¡Lo que hay que escuchar! — exclamó de manera melodramática— Si no amara tanto a Rosalie estaría aun más solicitado que Edward

— ¿Quién? ¿Cullen?

— Exacto. ¿Es guapo no crees?

— Si te gusta ese tipo de chicos — me encogí de hombros descartando la posibilidad de intentar estar en paz, al menos no lo lograría con Emmett a mi lado

— No entiendo

— Lo creo un idiota, narcisista, que no merece siquiera que una persona comience a estudiarlo para describir sus defectos — nuevamente las risotadas de Emmett inundaron el ambiente. Rodé los ojos, sonriendo levente, me puso de pie

— Jamás escuche a hablar así a una chica de él… bueno a excepción de Allie y Rose. Eres la ley, aun no entiendo porque Edward te fastidiaba, mi hermano puede ser muy estúpido cuando se lo propone

— ¿Tu hermano?

— ¿No te lo dije? Raro. Pensé que y lo sabían. Soy Emmett Cullen — sentí mi rostro arder. ¡Era un Cullen! ¡Ahora lo recordad! Él era uno de los que se sentaba en la cafetería junto a Cullen, el cual era su hermano. Debía aprender a mantener mis opiniones para mí misma — No te avergüences pequeña. Ha sido muy divertido hablar contigo —aseguro, poniéndose de pie, despeinando aun más mi cabello. Me removí incomoda

— No soy un perro

— Pero eres tan pequeña — justifico utilizando un exagerado tono de voz agudo para darle más énfasis al: "_Pequeña_". Masculle un inentendible insulto dirigido a es grandote — Admítelo, enana

— Mi estatura es normal y… ¡Tú eres el mastodonte aquí!

— ¿Normal? ¿Llamas normal a ser igual de pequeño que un ratón?

— ¡A quien le dices ratón, idiota! — gruñí, ya no simpatizaba tanto como creía en un comienzo. Me observo burlón — Olvídalo. Debías ser hermano de tu hermano — brame sin demasiada ganas de discutir. Me aleje de allí aun pudiendo escuchar los llamados de Emmett Estaba decidido, haría novillos

.

.

— No. No. ¡No te mueras! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

Viéndolo de un punto completamente objetivo, la situación en la aquella aquella castaña se encontraba era realmente cómica. Se lamentaba y le gritaba a su vieja carcacha, por haber decidido morir a mitad del camino, pero… ¿Quién era aquella castaña? ¡Yo maldita sea!

Últimamente odiaba mi **no** suerte. Toda mi vida supe que existían unos pobres desdichados, como yo, que habían nacido sin suerte y con el transcurso de los años lo aprendí a aceptar pero… ¡Dios! ¿Era mucho pedir solo un poquito de suerte?

Estaba furiosa. Le lance un golpe el volante, para arrepentirme inmediatamente, chille de dolor. Genial. Varada en mitad de una carretera desierta y con un fuerte dolor en mi mano. Efectivamente mi vida apestaba

Debía evitar ponerme a lograr como una niña pequeña. Si mis cálculos iba bien desde en donde me encontraba hacia la casa de Charlie, había una diferencia de… ¿Veinte cuadras? ¿Treinta? ¿Menos?... No. No era buena a la hora de hacer cálculos y lo era mucho menos cuando no conocía las calles de Forks y me encontraba en medio de una maldita, húmeda, fría y desierta carretera

‹‹ _¿Lo peor? ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?››_

Me dije a mi misma en un vano intento por no largarme a llorar. El sonido de un claxon irrumpió el molesto silencio del bosque. Al igual que un resorte me incorpore en el asiento para observar de quien se trataba.

Sin duda, este era el peor día de mi vida

* * *

_**¡Linduras! Pues aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Siento la demora solo puedo decir que la evaluaciones trimestrales se me han juntado todas una tras otra y otra…Bueno, creo que entienden el punto. El caso es que no he podido escribir por esa razón**_

_**Aun así gracias ´por sus Revierws y descuiden NO abandonare ninguna de mis historias**_

_**Cuídense preciosuras…**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡No olviden dejar Revierws!**_


	10. Venganzas De Una Swan

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

…"_Mantén tu orgullo"…_

Era una palabra que Charlie me había inculcado cada que venía de vacaciones a visitarlo. Orgullo. El maldito y pinche orgullo había muerto desde el momento en el que deje que Emmett Cullen remolcara mi camioneta hacia mi casa. ¿Y ahora? Fácil. Era interrogada por Rosalie quien creía que tenía una fascinación por el idiota de su novio que no hacía más que conducir como un demente

— Puedo caminar a casa — aseguré con incomodad. Rosalie Hale, había logrado que replantease mi miedo injustificado hacia Chucky, pues ahora le temía mucho más a ella que a un mini asesino serial. La chica era hermosa… Y aterradora. Inteligente…Y peligrosa

— Totalmente de acuerdo — aseguro la rubia aun sin dejar de observarme a través del espejo retrovisor. Emmett negó con diversión, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Rosalie. Cerré los ojos aún más aterrada. Aun no sabía si moriría estampada contra un árbol o ahorcada por Rosalie. Que cruel destino el mío. Edward idiota — ella quiere caminar, Osito — asentí rápidamente afianzando aún más mi agarre en el asiento del auto. Siquiera me preocupe en prestarle demasiada atención a ese: _Osito_. ¿Qué clase de apodo patético era ese?

— Aun así llegaríamos nosotros antes. Bella tardaría más de una hora en llegar caminando — explico él sin preocuparse demasiado en observar la mirada furiosa de su novia. No quiero morir. Mierda. Odio a los Cullen — ¿Por qué querrías caminar cuando yo estoy aquí?

— Por eso mismo, lunático a la velocidad. Reduce la maldita velocidad — gruñí entre dientes, sintiendo como mi estómago se revolvía. No mentía cuando digo que él mantenía el acelerador presionado al máximo. Siquiera me preocupe en observar la reacción asesina que de seguro Rosalie mantendría hacía en esos momentos. No. Mi vida me preocupaba más.

— Aguafiestas — Emmett se quejó, pero aun así redujo la velocidad. Volví a abrir los ojos recordando la presencia de cierta rubia que ahora…eludía mi mirada. ¡Oh, genial! La chica termino odiándome por haberle gritado a su novio

Suspire. Mi destino parecía poblarse cada vez de más enemigos. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica de mi edad? Atrapada en una doble identidad, ganándose enemigos continuamente, con una hermana con trastorno bipolar… Podría estar todo el día hablando de mis desgracias. Mi vida en estos momentos apestaba.

Apoye mi cabeza en la ventanilla, comenzando a observar el frondoso paisaje…

Verde.

Todo verde.

Más del aburrido Verde.

Frió…

Mi cabeza se desliza hacia abajo…. ¡Eso no está bien!

— ¡Cullen! — gruñí. Emmett rió por lo bajo dejando de oprimir el interruptor que abría mi ventanilla. Ahora, en vez de verde, comencé a observar todo de rojo. El imbécil de verdad se estaba ganando unas buenas patadas en las pelotas — Eres un jodido imbécil

— ¿Qué? — comento con una mueca de completa maldad. Esto era el colmo, siquiera se dignaba en fingir inconciencia, falsa, pero inocencia al fin y al cabo. Volví a fulminarlo con la mirada — Creí que dormías y se me dio por ventilar el auto

— Claro. A mí se me dará por encender el motor de mi camioneta y acelerar al máximo justo cuando tú pases frente a mí — el muy idiota comenzó a reír como demente al igual que su rubia novia. Muy bien. Decidido. Preferiría morir sola y desahuciada en la carretera que volver a viajar junto a ellos. Siquiera entendía porque se reían así. No me sorprendería que ambos se terminaran ahogando con su saliva. Mmm…Que divertido seria ello — No le encuentro la gracia

— Enana, no podrías atropellarme con tu auto así mismo quisieras. Esa cosa es una tortuga, aun me sorprende que todavía existan cacharos como esos…

— Woaw — lo interrumpí, indignada — Puede que sea un cacharro, pero es mi cacharro, ten respeto por los señores mayores ¿Y sabes qué? Si mi cacharro colisionara con tu _cosa monstruosa, _mi cacharro, sería el que tuviera menos abolladuras, ¡Y no soy enana! — el grandote me observo, por el espejo retrovisor, con una perfecta mueca de incredulidad. Sonreí victoriosa, lo que pareció molestarle más

— Primer: Eres enana. Supéralo. Segundo: _"Cosa monstruosa"_; No estamos hablando de mi miembro. Debería darte vergüenza decirlo delante de mi novia, ¿No es así bebe? — le pregunto a la rubio quien ocultaba su sonrisa divertida. Sentí mi rostro arder. La risa de Emmett confirmo mi suposición; estaba segura que en menos de tres segundos mi rostro había experimentado varias tonalidades de rojo. Lo pervertido ya era de familia

— Asco, Emmett — me queje como una niña pequeña. Por favor, no a las imágenes mentales — Pobre de tu novia, escucharte presumir tus miserias ¿Es que acaso has escuchado mal? Dije _Cosa monstruosa_ no _Cosa Penosa_

— Te pillo con esa — exclamo Rosalie rompiendo a reír, sin importarle la mirada furiosa e incrédula de su novio. Y volví a sonreír victoriosa. ¿Por qué los hombres odiaban que dudasen de su hombría? Fácil. Todos eran vanidosos, y de ello era de lo que debíamos aprovecharnos las mujeres, de su vanidad. Idiotas — Utilizare esa broma para con Edward — me aviso — ¿Te molesta?

— En absoluto, asesínalo si quieres, te ayudare a enterrar su cuerpo en el bosque — una perfecta y sonriente "o" se formó en sus labios. Emmett, ahora recuperado por el fuerte golpe a su orgullo, le asintió a su novia

— Sí. Lo odia ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya casi no recuerdo quien fue la última persona en odiar al pequeño Eddie — comento para sí mismo. Me encogí de hombros. Yo no odiaba a Edward Cullen… es solo que no me causaría tristeza el que muriera asesinado…por mí — Algo está mal en ella; No me encuentra atractivo — bufe. Ahora se suponía que algo estaba mal en mí solo por no encontrarlo atractivo. El chico era el raro, no yo

— Woaw — exclamo, volteando se cabeza para poder observarme mejor — ¿De verdad? ¿Ni un poquito? — negué. Emmett tenía un cuerpo de infarto, lo admitía, pero no me sentía tentada a lanzarme sobre él al igual que una perra en celo. Rosalie sonrió — Genial. No eres la _perra desgraciada_ que creí que eras en un principio. Me agradas

— Gracias… supongo — respondí dudosa. ¿_Perra desgraciada_? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se supone que llego a la conclusión d que era una _perra desgraciada_?

— De nada. ¡Oh! — chillo por lo alto. Evito observar la asquerosa escena de Emmett toqueteando su trasero. Eww. Asco — Estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien, Bella — aseguro agitada. Claro, estoy segura que nos llevaríamos genial, solo si antes no lograban traumarme de por vida con sus toqueteos pervertidos. Un gemido escapo de la boca de Rosalie. Volví a asustarme.

— Emmett acelera — ordene, decidida, al diablo con mi vida, prefería morir antes de vivir traumada lo que me reste de vida. No señor, los malditos psicólogos tenían honorarios muy altos, y estaba segura de que a Charlie no le haría ninguna gracia cuando le explicase por qué debía ir a un psicólogo o aún mejor a un psiquiatra

— Pero tú dijiste…

— ¡Que aceleres!

.

.

— ¿El chico Cullen? — me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Charlie detrás de mí. Era raro. Charlie y su autoritaria voz solo lograban que quisiera levantar ambas manos en señal de inocencia a gritar: _¡No hice nada!_ Tal vez esa era la razón por la que ambos jamás habíamos mantenido una real conversación para consolidar nuestros lazos _padre-hija_ — ¿Qué sucedió con el otro? Eduardo me agradaba mucho más que este

— ¿Acaso el jefe Swan andaba de fisgón por la ventana?

— No. Solo que desde aquí, el sofá, pueden observarse muchas cosas — mintió. Tal vez hubiera sido creíble si no se debiera al hecho de que se encontraba rojo y agitado por la carrera que le debió tomar llegar desde la ventana hacia el sofá. Ahora sabía de donde había adquirido mi torpeza a la hora de mentir — ¿Qué? Solo disfrutaba de mi tiempo libre viendo televisión — enarque una de mis cejas mientras él volvía a observar la pantalla de la Tv

— Supongo que has aprendido a evitar la celulitis, ¿Verdad? — inquirí logrando hacer sonrojar a mi padre. Él asintió, mascullando un casi inaudible: _Es interesante_. Reí entre dientes; Según él lo interesante era observar un programa de belleza que no hacía más que explicar cómo prevenir la celulitis en mujeres mayores — Jamás creí que sufrieras de celulitis. ¿Podría ser hereditaria, no?

— ¡¿Qué que hablas niña, solo lo observo por Sue? — refunfuño molesto, observándome severo. Sonreí con inocencia — Aun no me has respondido, ¿Por qué el Cullen mayor te ha traído en su coche?

— Porque mi bebe murió a mitad de camino — explique sin más — Papá. Emmett no me gusta. Tiene novia

— ¿Y qué? El chico no es ciego, Bella, eres muy hermosa y… ¿Qué haces con mi ropa?

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

— Yo…solo… Podría preguntarlo mismo, jovencita — aseguro sonriendo con socarronería. Entrecerré los ojos. Sin duda ambos sabíamos que el otro había hecho novillos. Fingí observar el aburrido programa de belleza de la Tv. Me negaba a responder solo para que me castigaran — Supongo que podríamos… olvidar que ambos estamos aquí — comente, sentándome a su lado

— Me parece perfecto

— Igual a mí — aseguro tendiéndome un puñado de palomitas de maíz. Tome el control remoto, aquel programa de belleza se volvía aún más asqueroso y aburrido con el correr de los segundos — Ni una palabra a Sue

— Ni tú a Leah — amenace — Por cierto Charlie; El chico al cual tú le tienes aprecio se lama Edward, no Eduardo

— ¿Qué? Yo jamás dije que apreciaba a Edward — se removió incomodo en su lugar. Sonreí sin siquiera proponérmelo; Claro si Edward no era el chico que me gustaba, él lo adoraba, pero si por el contrario, el chico me atraía un poco…Charlie lo odiaría — Escucha hija… ¿Eduardo no es tu novio, verdad?

— No

— ¿Me dirías si tienes novio?

— No

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! — muy bien. Ya se enojó. Pero no podía culparme; Charlie no era necesariamente piadoso con los chicos que, él sabía, pretendían a su pequeña y única hija. Si fuera por Charlie yo moriría en un convento vestida de monja. Negué. Nuca cometería el mismo error de presentarle a un novio

— No. Recuerdas cuando encarcelaste a mi último novio. El había venido a conocerte y tú lo acusaste de pedófilo y drogadicto

— Había pruebas que lo demostraban — se defendió, tomando un puñado de palomitas y zampándoselas en la boca. Rodé los ojos ¿Pruebas? La pedofilia fue producto del cariño que mi ex-novio le tenía a su hermana menor y la drogadicción…Bueno, el chico fumaba tabaco — Da igual. Todo jefe de policías hace, lo que debe hacer para cuidar a sus hijos

— Pues ve cuidando Leah ¿No te parece extraño que estudie tanto? Me pregunto que sucederá en su instituto. ¿Has oído hablar de las orgias en…? — y solo basto eso para tener la casa para mi sola, dado a que Charlie había corrido como si el diablo se llevara su lama, en busca de su adorada y estudiosa hijastra. La venganza era dulce Leah Clearwater

Nadie se mete con mis horas de sueño

* * *

**_Estoy que me caigo del sueño pero suerte la mía que he terminado el capítulo para que puedan disfrutarlo…_**

_**Y ya dicho eso, les dire que: ¡Los he extrañado gente hermosa!**_

_**Díganme: ¿Qué opinan de este Capítulo? ¿Es ha gustado? ¿Lo han odiado?**_

_**De verdad siento haberlos tenido abandonados por tanto tiempo. No tengo excusas, de verdad, solo puedo decir que realmente lo siento. Quería aprovechar este pequeño momento para agradecerle sus comentarios y quiero que me disculpen que no pueda contestarles dado a que acabo de descubrir que Fanfiction ya no me envía a mi E-Mail la notificación de los reviews que recibo… por lo cual casi nunca de cuando me envían Revierws**_

_**Si alguien sabe cómo puedo solucionar ese asuntito, por favor, le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber a través de un mensaje privado ¡Por favor!**_

_**Si más que decir: ¡Me despido! Como siempre les he hecho saber: Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles (Si es que alguien me da la solución para el problema)**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws Linduras!**_


	11. Familia, Amigos & Peleas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Bostece fingiendo un aburrido desinterés. Sabía que al hacerlo estaba desafiando a la muerte, pues hoy había descubierto el grado de psicosis que poseía Leah Clearwater. Al parecer, Charlie había exagerado demasiado cuando fue a recogerla a su instituto, y pese a que sentía un poco de pena por ella, no podía permitirme bajar la guardia. Es decir, estábamos en la cocina, y habían objetos punzantes cerca, y más las continuas amenazas de muerte que recibía, en estos momentos, bueno, mi integridad física y psicológica, no se sentía muy bien cerca de ella

Le sonreí a Seth que se encontraba aun sentado en la encimera, comiendo su cereal en compensación de la falta de palomitas de maíz. Ese niño era increíble; Estaba casi segura de que al estar acostumbrado a los constantes gritos de Leah ya, estos, no le causaba ningún efecto, a diferencia de Charlie, quien parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, mientras que cada un minuto gritaba/exclamaba un débil: _Niñas, cálmense, por favor_

— ¡Una orgia! — volvía a chillar Leah, intentando desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra, con su mirada fulminante. Me encogí de hombros. Realmente no había mucho que decir, pero aun así me parecía realmente entretenido verla enojada y gritando, es decir, al ser hija única siempre tuve una ligera curiosidad por saber que se sentía a pelearse con un hermano, en mi caso, una hermanastra, y para ser sincera: Era un asco de mierda. ¿Qué persona podía soportar esto durante toda su vida? Tenías ciertos aspectos divertidos, pero el escuchar los constantes gritos de Leah **-** Quien no me dejaba hablar **-**, resultaba un poco martirizante. Y pensar que Seth la soporto desde su nacimiento — Sabes lo severa que fueron tus acusaciones. ¡Charlie incluso llego a increpar a algunos de mis compañeros sobre ese tema! ¡Estaba en la biblioteca, por el amor de Dios! — inmediatamente, Charlie, se sonrojo ante las acusaciones de Leah. Negué lentamente, ya ni raro debería parecerme esas actitudes que el _Jefe__**-**__Sobreprotector__**-**__Swan_ tenía con aquellos a quienes quería, y que decir con sus hijas... A veces incluso, en mi niñez, llegue a pensar que mi padre, en un arranque de celos, se olvidaba del significado de la palabra _vergüenza_

— ¿Eso hiciste? — le pregunte utilizando un característico todo de regaño. A veces incluso no solo debía utilizarlo con Renee y sus locuras de improvisto, sino también con el estructurado y autoritario jefe Swan. — ¿De verdad?

— Fue en nombre de la integridad física de las muchachas de La Push, y he de decir que, más de uno de aquellos jóvenes admitió haber participado de dichas… fiestas sexuales — admitió ente gruñidos, a regañadientes. Leah rodó los ojos, y de soslayo pude observar a Seth hacer lo mismo

— ¿Admitió? — repitió una Leah con completa y genuina incredulidad — Charlie, ¡incluso llegaste a amenazarlos con ir a prisión!

— Esos incentivos suelen ser los que se utilizan en los interrogatorios. Nunca hable enserio — se justifico patéticamente. Reí quedamente, ganándome como consecuencia, una mirada aun más furiosa de una aterradora Leah

— ¡Todo es tu culpa!

— ¡Hey! — me queje — Yo solo comente un rumor urbano, jamás induje acusaciones, o afirme ciertos delitos que te incluyeran — eso no era del todo cierto, a decir verdad, pero, bueno, no podían culparme por querer que Leah dejara de gritar, ya incluso estaba comenzando a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza — ¿O acaso tienes algo que ocultar?

— No, pero…

— Entonces daremos por terminada esta _conversación _— dije, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina. Debía escapar de aquella casa, ya que no me encontraba segura dentro de ella, o al menos no lo hacía mientras Sue no se encontrara, porque estaba segura de que Leah jamás mataría a alguien delante de su madre.

**Seth Pov **

Solos.

La función había terminado, y tanto Charlie como yo, no sabíamos cómo actuar ante semejante situación. No éramos tontos, sabíamos que dentro de aquella casa, las que mandaban, la mayor parte del tiempo, eran las mujeres, pues por desgracia perdíamos por minoría, y aquello apestaba para ambos. Y cuando se trataban de peleas entre mujeres, y aun más, entre Bella y Leah, no importaba ganar por minoría o mayoría, ya que debías de ser idiota o temerario, para interrumpir sus peleas

— ¡Oye, tú! ¡No huyas, cobarde! — me zampé un puñado de cereales en la boca, observando como Leah perseguía a Bella fuera de la cocina. Planeaba quedarme allí, terminándome mi cereal, y olvidarme de la pelea de las chicas, a decir verdad se me hacia fácil ignorar los gritos de Leah, y Bella, ella parecía no gritar jamás… aunque tenía un carácter de temer, sin embargo, solo me basto distinguir la mirada desolada de Charlie. El hombre no sabía cómo controlar la situación, y yo mucho menos, pero al menos podría ayudarlo hasta que mamá llegara del mercado

— _¡¿A quién le dices cobarde? _— baje de un salto de la encimera, acercándome hasta Charlie, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Lo apoyaba, éramos hombres y debíamos hacerlo

— Podrías hablar con tu hermana. Tal vez tú sabrás como calmarla

—Si, por supuesto que… no — negué divertido. Si, como hombres debíamos apoyarnos, pero no era tan estúpido como para lanzarme de mediador en medio de ambas. Jamás. No gracias, prefería mantener mi lindo rostro tal cual y como estaba. Ellas eran unas locas, y yo no era tan temerario como para acercármeles

— Te daré cien dólares — mascullo por lo bajo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su mano derecha, en donde se encontraban los cien dólares de los que hablaba. Diablos. Necesitaba el dinero. Odiaba a los adultos

— Hecho — conteste a regañadientes, arrebatándole el billete de las manos. Tal vez debería de haber pedido otros cien dólares, después de todo, el trabajo era difícil — Espera, prefiero ciento veinte dólares. Es lo justo

— Lo siento muchacho ya has aceptado el dinero. El trato esta hecho — aseguro sonriente, sentándose en una de las sillas más cercanas. Refunfuñe una y otra vez, frunciendo el ceño, mientras me dirigía hacia de donde provenían los gritos que aquellas dos desquiciadas

Esto era increíble, y un poco irónico, dado a que el jefe de policías de Forks, me había estafado. Sonreí, solo debería esperar un tiempo para planear mi venganza. Oh, sí, Seth Clearwater se vengaría…

.

.

— Hazlo y te quedas sin manos — gruñí por lo bajo, alejándome de Embry y su sándwich. Él me regalo una mirada por el completo burlona, ¿enemigos para que quería, si ya tenía a mis amigos? Estaba muriéndome, literalmente, de hambre, y ellos lo único que restregarme en el rostro como comían

— Maldición, convídame

— Hubieras sido más rápido, _pequeño_ — gruñí nuevamente, esta vez por el estúpido apodo. _Pequeño_ Al parecer a Quil le agradaba molestarme con el hecho de que era el más _"pequeño"_ de todo el grupo. Aunque solo en edad, dado a que en musculatura y altura, casi los alcanzaba. Sin embargo, eso no parecía importarles a los demás que continuamente, cuando podían, me picaban con los apodos estúpidos como: pequeño_, niñito, bebe. _Y qué decir cuando Jake y Paul comenzaban a inventarme apodos

Los muchachos rieron ante mi reacción. Rodé los ojos. Idiotas

— Olvídenlo. Iré a pedirle más a mamá

— ¡Huy que tierno! — exclamo Paul, mientras Jacob, a su lado, intentaba no reí. Los fulmine a ambos con la mirada. No sé porque no me sorprendía el hecho de que comenzaran a molestarme, bien, tampoco es como si me molestaran siempre a mí, pero todos sabían que era el que se encajaba con mas facilidad, yo y Paul, sin embargo luego de que Paul casi le quiebra la nariz a Quil tras este hacerle una broma, todos decidimos dejar de moléstalo, quedando yo como la atracción principal. Al diablo con mi suerte

— Te escuche, idiota

— Ese era el punto

— Ya fue suficiente chicos— escuche decir a Jacob antes de entrar a la casa. Sonreí. Jake era el único que no me molestaba del todo, aunque estaba dudando si lo hacía por simple camarería o por que Leah lo amenazo con cortarle las pelotas. Nha, era lo segundo, estaba casi seguro de eso; Jake era aún mas bromista que Quil y Embry juntos, jamás se permitirá no participar de una broma

— ¡Hey, Seth! — frene mi recorrido hacia lo cocina, solo para encontrarme con Bella bajando las escaleras mientras me sonreí. Era raro ver ese buen humor en ella, luego de que mamá, las hubiera regañado a ambas por comportarse como unas niñas en mitad de una pelea. Sonreí al recordar la reacción de Leah ante la regañina de mamá. La perfecta Leah siendo regañada, jamás pensé vivir para semejante suceso

Me encogí de hombros, esperando a que hablase, cosa que no hizo hasta llegar a mi lado, y rodearme los hombros con una de sus manos. Me sonrió, y realmente no supe que hacer, ¿Sonreírle? No. Sabía que algo se tramaba. Bella era casi igual que Leah, aunque más divertida y menos amarga, sin embargo, cada vez que sonreía de aquella manera tan angelical y deslumbrante, era por algo, y ese algo, en el caso de Leah, terminaba metiéndome en grandes problemas. Lo sé, ser el menor apestaba

— No robare, matare, ni hare nada que este penado por la ley — asegure solemne. Ella volvió a reír, mientras me observaba al igual que lo haría con un loco

— En realidad, solo quería saber, si tenías algún conocimiento en… mecánica

— Mataste a la _Chevy_… ¿Verdad? — inquirí divertido, fingiendo una voz acusadora. Ella se sonrojo a más no poder; Aunque siendo completamente sinceros, era más que normal que una _Chevy Pick Up del 58´_, se averiará constantemente

— ¿Sabes o no? — contesto, ya a la defensiva. Iba a contestarle hasta que el ruido de la puerta principal no interrumpió

— Oye, Seth, los chicos dicen si… — Era Jake. Casi me río de su expresión de idiota al observar a Bella…

.

.

Toque la bocina de la carcacha, logrando que Jake soltara un juramento por lo alto, luego de haberse golpeado la cabeza con el capo. Los demás rieron, al igual que yo. Era increíble que con solo pedírselo, Bella había logrado que Jake remolcara la camioneta hasta la Push, solo para arreglarla, sin cobrarle nada; aunque claro, todos sabíamos que él aprovecharía que tenía la camioneta en su poder para tener una excusa y así verla. ¿Qué diría Charlie al enterarse que Jacob andaba interesado en Bella? O mejor aún, ¿Qué diría Jacob al enterarse que todos los demás ya le habían echado el ojos a Bella, y él fue el último en conocerla?

Me carcajee por lo alto. Esto sí que sería divertido

**Bella Pov **

Apague la tele con el control remoto para luego lanzar el mismo hacia el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la esquina. No sabía que el abrirle la puerta a un completo extraño me llevaría a esta situación, y pese a sentirme un poco desasosegada y temerosa respecto a esta situación, no me quedaba de otra que hacerle frente, porque en esos momentos, pese a querer desaparecer, no podía dejar de sentir un par de ojos esmeraldas observarme casi con curiosidad.

Le devolví la mirada de manera seria y directa. Aun no podía entender como había llegado hacia mi casa, aporreando la puerta con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro hasta el momento en el que se adueñaba del sofá favorito de Charlie.

— No pretendo zonas descortés, pero, ¿Quién demonios eres? — la pregunta en sí, sonó mas brusca de lo que pretendía, sin embargo, no todos los días una pequeña muchachita con aspecto frágil y fracciones perfectas se encontraba sentada frente a ti, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la lotería. Me recordaba a un duendecillo

* * *

_**¡Hola amados lectores!**_

_**He regresado de la mano de un nuevo capítulo — ¿Les gusto? — Eso espero :3**_

_**Como deben de saberlo, siento la demora. Sé que muchos de ustedes deben de estar más que indignados por mi extensa desaparición, y sería un poco estúpido de mi parte intentar justificarme, por lo que solo diré que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí, para acomodar mis ideas, para intentar reacomodar mi vida u adaptarlas a las nuevas situaciones que se me han impuesto a lo largo de los meses, fuera de eso, no creo que pueda "decirles" más de lo que les he "dicho".**_

_**Igualmente quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores que de una manera u otra me han apoyado en todo u amenazado bajo muerte si es que no publicaba rápidamente. En cuanto a los Reviews, siento no poderles responderlos uno por unos, pronto lo hare, aun así, les agradezco a TODOS por sus Reviews.**_

_**Si más que decir: ¡Me despido de ustedes! Esperare con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de responderles o utilizar sus consejos**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Reviews!**_


	12. Planes

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Apague la tele con el control remoto para luego lanzar el mismo hacia el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la esquina. No sabía que el abrirle la puerta a un completo extraño me llevaría a esta situación, y pese a sentirme un poco desasosegada y temerosa respecto a esta situación, no me quedaba de otra que hacerle frente, porque en esos momentos, pese a querer desaparecer, no podía dejar de sentir un par de ojos esmeraldas observarme casi con curiosidad.

Le devolví la mirada de manera seria y directa. Aun no podía entender como había llegado hacia mi casa, aporreando la puerta, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, hasta el momento en el que se adueñaba del sofá favorito de Charlie.

— No pretendo zonas descortés, pero, ¿Quién demonios eres? — la pregunta en sí, sonó mas brusca de lo que pretendía, sin embargo, no todos los días una pequeña muchachita con aspecto frágil y fracciones perfectas se encontraba sentada frente a ti, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la lotería. Me recordaba a un duendecillo

— Oh. — musitó aun sin dejar de observar a su alrededor con real curiosidad. Me vi tentada a carraspear solo para lograr obtener su atención, aunque luego de pensarlo con serenidad, desistí de ello ¿Qué sucedía si se trataba de una psicópata? El simple sonido que representaría un carraspeo podría aterrarla, y quien sabe lo que llegaría a hacer… ¿Dónde carajo se encontraba Charlie y su pistola cuando se necesitaba? ¡Ugh! — Me llamo Alice Marie Cullen — rió de manera melodiosa.

— ¿Cullen? — repetí casi con incredulidad. Esto debía de ser una broma… — Tu eres hermana de… ¿Cullen? — soné por el completo insegura, cosa que pareció causarle gracia a la pequeña Cullen dado a que aquella risilla, que parecían el sonar de pequeñas campanillas, volvió a oírse

— ¿Quieres decir si soy la hermana de Edward? — Asentí, incapaz de hablar al ver aquel gesto calculador que decoraba cada una de sus fracciones; Y por segunda vez en el día, la teoría del psicópata parecía la más factible — Si, lo soy — admitió tras soltar un largo y desalentador suspiro. Fruncí el ceño. Vaya relación debía existir entre ambos, para que con la simple mención del nombre de su hermano sus fracciones mostraran un completo y total desaliento

— Eh… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — inquirí, algo confundía. Aun no lograba entender la finalidad de aquella _grata_ visita. La observe negar rápidamente, para cambiar su gesto apesadumbrado a uno emocionado. Esa chica sí que tenía problemas de bipolaridad

— No….bueno… Mmm…A decir verdad, será algo reciprocó. — Admitió — Aunque se podría decir que por el momento seré yo la que te ayude — la observe extrañada. Si en un principio no entendía nada, en ese momento ya me encontraba perdida en un mundo imaginario. Alice Cullen sin duda alguna era una completa loca…

— ¿Estas drogada, verdad?

— ¡No! — chillo, casi con terror. Me encogí de hombros, aun no encontrándole una explicación a aquel comportamiento tan especial por parte de la pequeña pelinegra. Ella por otra parte, parecía casi indignada ante mi pequeña suposición. — Uff. ¿Acaso parezco drogada? — asentí sin más, evitando rodar los ojos ante la mirada envenenada que le lanzaba — Escucha, Swan, intentaba ser sutil y todas esa mierdas que aconseja el _Dr. Phil_, pero tú has sobrepasado mi paciencia

— Uh… ¿Buscas a Leah, verdad? — era lo más lógico. Semejante zafada debía de ser amiga de mi _dulce_ hermanastra. Carajo. Siempre resultaba ser yo la que les abría la puerta a los locos. Me hubiera quedado en Phoenix junto a Renee y su activa vida sexual.

Termine de refunfuñar, al escuchar como la pequeña pelinegra soltaba un chillido por lo bajo. Parecía estar furiosa

— ¡A La mierda! — bramo por lo alto, con tal ímpetu que no me parecería extraño si de la nada comenzaba a subirse al sofá para seguir gritando. — ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Yo sé quien carajo eres! ¡Se que Marie, es tu segundo nombre Bella Swan!

— Oh. Jodida. Mierda — sisee. Estaba perdida…

**James Pov **

— Joder. ¿Qué has hecho qué? — pregunte intentando hablar aun con toda la comida que estaba masticando. Una mueca de repugnancia, apareció en el rostro de Laurent al ver mi acción. Maldito francesito maricón, jamás cambiaria.

Me obligue a tragar toda la puta comida que se encontraba en mi garganta para poderle hablarle bien al gilipollas que tenía como mejor amigo:

— ¿Qué mierda se te dio por jugar esa apuesta? ¿Acaso no sabes que las mujeres siempre ganan, idiota? — rodé los ojos al distinguirlos mirándome confundíos a la vez que fruncían sus ceños. Par de idiotas

— Woaw. — fulmine con la mirada a Laurent, aunque este solo me dedico una sonrisa gatuna. Edward por otro lado, se encontraba fingiendo un patético estado de shock a cada que volvía a observarme. Proferí un insulto por lo bajo, agradeciendo mentalmente que aquel pelicobrizo idiota, mantuviera algunas medallas y copas de torneos cerca de su cama. Le lance una a cada uno — ¡Hey, cabrón! — se quejo Laurent sobándose la frente

— ¿Que mierda les pasa idiotas? Saben que hablo con la verdad. El equipo no necesita ver a nuestro capitán siendo esclavo de _Cuatro-Ojos-Swan _

— ¿Le inventaste un apodo? — hablo por primera vez Edward. Asentí, desafiante, por lo que el rió. — Tío, de verdad, haz algo con tu tiempo libre

— Edward. Al equipo no le haría gracia verte arrastrándote a los deseos de Swan — tal vez se debió a la seriedad de mi rostro, o a un milagro de la madre naturaleza, o cualquier idiotez que se me pueda llegar a ocurrir, pero por alguna razón, Laurent asintió de acuerdo con mis palabras. Esto era grande, y Edward no podría negar jamás que yo tenía razón… — En este momento, soy el puto amo de la verdad, y lo sabes Cullen

— Jamás pensé que diría esto, hermano, pero James tiene razón. Si tú llegas a perder, los chicos te patearían el culo a más no poder

Sonreí ante la mención de mi nombre.

— Es verdad, escucha lo que dice el francesito maricón — bromeé señalando a un muy indignado Lauren. Me encogí de hombros al ver su oliváceo dedo medio puesto en mi dirección — ¡Ou mon dieu! — fingí estar aterrorizado

— Tu francés es una mierda, idiota

— Tu acento americano también — contraataqué. Era grandioso poder joderle con aquel acento que resultaba ser bastante atractivo en cuanto no lo dijera un tipo peludo como Laurent. Un golpe en seco sobre mi hombro derecho me obligo a no agregarle más palabras a mi insulto. Lo mismo le sucedió a Laurent — Maldita sea. Cuidado con mi brazo lanzador, Edward

— Para empezar: Me importa una mierda lo que piense el equipo; Son mi equipo, no mi madre. — musito con voz ronca. Era un puto genio a la hora de verse amenazador — Además, ¿Por qué mierda dan por hecho que ella me ganara? Eso no sucederá. Marie Swan saldrá conmigo, e Isabella Swan será mi esclava

— Debería de sentirme indignado que pienses que tienes habilidades para conquistar a una Swan — dijo Laurent, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su pose pensativa. El tipo era un idiota, y yo aun no entendía como llegue a apreciarlo — Isabella Swan te odia, por lo que Marie Swan, te odiara al igual que ella

— Eso no es…

— Es verdad — interrumpí la estúpida excusa que de seguro estaría intentado decir — Una vez me acosté con la hermana de un chica que tenía unas tetas que… — cerré los ojos volviendo a ver nítidamente a Ashley con sus grandes, redondeadas y… ¡Joder, ya me distraje! — Da igual, la cuestión es que cuando la dejé, su hermosa hermana menor se cruzo por mí camino. Resulta que me conocía. Su hermana me odiaba, y por alguna extraña razón del universo ella también. No lo sé, supongo que es cuestión de códigos o algo por el estilo

— Estás enfermo — susurró Edward, aguantando sus ganas de reír — De verdad, ¿Con su hermana menor?

— Solo por un año. Era menor por un año

— Deberías de respetar más a las mujeres, de verdad; Recuerda que tú tienes una hermana menor. Lisa no siempre será pequeña, crecerá y por ende se volverá más guapa — fulmine con la mirada a Edward. Maldito idiota, ¿Es que acaso siempre debía de recordarme _eso_?

— Respeto a las mujeres, son ellas las que me permiten tomar ciertos atrevimientos, y además, ¿Por qué siempre debes decir aquello de Lisa? — indague ya a la defensiva. Una risa por parte de ambos logro enfurecerme sin más — Mi hermana, me tendrá a mí para romperle la cara al imbécil que intente sobrepasarse con ella. Pendejos — cerré los ojos, esta vez, no para ver la tetas de Ashley, sino para borrar las imágenes mentales de mi hermanita de la mano de algún idiota como yo, al cual presentaría como novio — Además, no tiene por qué quejarte. Alice ya es adulta, ¿Acaso crees que no tiene sexo con Jasper?

— Alice no es mi hermana, solo mi hermanastra — se justifico — Y no me jodan con eso de que he crecido con ella, porque es por ella que en este puto momento estamos teniendo esta conversación en mi habitación, al igual que niñas enamoradas, y no en el bosque con un par de cervezas en las manos — Me encogí de hombros. Hablar de familia con Edward Cullen, era un jodido desperdicio de tiempo

— A la mierda, nos hemos ido de la conversación inicial — aseguro con sorna el francesito. Le sonreí tal cual asesino serial, sin embargo, él solo se limito a ignorarme. Genial. Se comportaba como una niñita ofendida — Ahora concéntrate Cullen. Debes ganar esa apuesta, porque si no lo haces, te juro que no será el equipo el que te pateara el culo, por el contrario, seré yo el que te atropelle con tu _Volvo_ para después prenderlo fuego, ¿Entiendes? — evite estremecerme. Esta era una de las pocas veces en la que Laurent hablaba enserio, cosa que era jodidamente aterradora. El pendejo daba miedo — Si llegaras a perder, no solo te humillarían a ti, sino también a todo el equipo

— No quiero que se metan en mí apuesta

— Ya es tarde amigo, tengo un plan, y esto nos incumbe a todos — bufe. Tampoco es como si Laurent tuviera toda la razón. Yo no ayudaría a Edward a conquistar a la chica Marie… Oh.— El equipo te ayudara conquistara a Marie Swan, y de paso a su hermana; no estaría bien que Isabella Swan nos complique las cosas con su hermanita caliente

— ¡Esperen! ¿Hermanita caliente? — inquirí, ya más interesado en Marie Swan — ¿Así que Marie está muy buena?

— Ya te habías tardado en preguntar, idiota

**Bella Pov **

— Bien. Supongo que el juego termino — suspiré casi con melancolía. La cosa había resultado ser aun más divertida de lo que imaginaba, y como ya era de esperarse, terminaría tarde o temprano; Cullen, pese a que parecía ser un idiota, no lo era del todo, por lo que en algún momento se daría cuenta de la realidad: Marie no existía. Volví a suspirar — ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

— Instinto… — la observe incrédula. ¿Instinto? Por favor. Era la excusa más patética luego de típico y clásico _˂˂No eres tú, soy yo ˃˃ _Instinto mis narices — Una tal Leah Clearwater

— Maldita hija de… ¡Ugh! — gruñí enojada. Si bien la morocha había jurado vengarse, tampoco pensé que fuera a arruinarme uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, aunque claro, siquiera había empezado del todo — Diablos

— Oye. No entiendes — comentó la pequeñaja entre risas. Bien. Debía de volver a la teoría de la droga. Esa niña era rara — en un principio dije que te ayudaría, y eso es lo que hare. Ambas sabemos que Edward lo descubrirá en algún momento, y antes de que eso suceda quiero que tú me ayudes a mí, ayudándote yo a ti

— ¿Estás intentando chantajearme?

— ¡No! ¡Ugh! — chillo con una voz demasiado aguda, estrujando el almohadón favorito de Charlie. Oh por todos los santos que no lo rompa o el jefe Swan me odiara por el resto de sus días — Estoy segurísima que tu aun quieres seguir en el anonimato como Bella Swan, y yo necesito que tu… — no dijo nada más, solo se limito a suspirar sonara y profundamente, como debatiéndose consigo misma si continuar o no su oración. Me quede callado, observándola de manera intensa. Por alguna extraña razón aquella pequeña con fracciones de duendes había logrado despertar mi curiosidad, y eso era algo. — Necesito que tú hagas a Edward más…

— ¿Inteligente?

— No. Ya lo es, aunque cree que esta en onda fingir ser un idiota. — Aseguró, con un sonrisa triste — Lo que quiero decir es que, yo te ayudare en todo esto que le haces a Edward, si tú me ayudas a que él sea un poco mas... humano.

— ¿Humano? — Repetí confundida — ¿Acaso es un robot?

— No, pero a veces lo parece. No entiendes Bella, el casi nunca demuestra nada, parece odiar a toda su familia, tiende a tener comportamientos autodestructivos, y si pese a que Carlisle piensa que ya no hay nada que hacer con él, yo creo que mi hermano aun vale la pena

— Entiendo que quieras ayudarlo, pero yo no lo soporto. Marie, es decir mi hermana gemela, fue creada para fastidiarle la vida

— Lo sé

— ¿Entonces…?

— Instinto femenino. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Ya dijimos que esa no era una excusa viable! — me queje, ceñuda. Ella sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Bufe por lo bajo. La oferta, por llamarla de alguna manera, era tentadora. Yo seguiría divirtiéndome, Edward frustrándose, Alice contenta a que el pan siguiera en marcha… Y luego Leah decía que solo pensaba en mí — Muy bien. Tienes razón. Acepto, aunque solo quiero decirte que no puede asegurarte que Cullen sea más humano, lo que sea que signifique eso. Yo seguir jugando con él, y si eso lo hace más humano, bien, pero si no lo hace, no cambiare mis planes; Lo aceptas o lo dejas. Tu decides

— Acepto — contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa. Sonreí, levantándome de mi asiento para dirigirme hacia en donde se encontraba ella

— Pequeña, acabas de asegurarme diversión de por vida — musite aun sin dejar de sonreír, acariciando su cabello al igual que lo haría con un Can, aunque claro, con menos delicadeza. Ella gruño por lo bajo, al parecer no le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello. Lastima — Que comience el plan

* * *

**Bien. Debido a los Reviews y mensajes privados que he recibido, se ve que no quieren que la borre, así bueno, aquí tienen el cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya sabes: Espero sus Reviews**

**Cuidasen linduras**

**Besos: ****Bella-Ragaza**

**¡No se olviden de los Reviews!**


	13. El Comienzo Del Túnel

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

— Sabes, esto me recuerda a cuando eras pequeña. No, nunca pude llevarte a el instituto, pero una vez, cuando pasaste la navidad aquí, me rogaste que te llevara conmigo a la estación — asentí sin demasiada emoción, sintiendo como el frio de la ventanilla congelaba mi rostro. Por supuesto que recordaba ese día, era eso o quedarme en una casa oscura, sola, a las afueras de Forks, sin ningún vecino cerca por si, al igual que había visto diez minutos antes en un película de canal, algun psicópata quería matarme y enterrarme lejos, en donde nadie encontraría mi cadáver. Sí. Claro que lo recordaba, pero al escuchar a Charlie contarme la historia desde su punto de vista, decidí callar mis opiniones respecto a ese día. — ¿Lo recuerdas? Estabas tan emocionada que por un…

— ¡Detente! ¡Para el auto! — chille sin más, al observar por primera vez el camino. Estábamos acercándonos al instituto. Ambos. Mi padre y yo. Los dos… en su camioneta de policía.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — miré al rostro a Charlie, quién parecía a punto de desenfundar su arma. Le sonreí con diversión, intentándolo tranquilizarlo. Ninguno de los dos quería que un disparo saliera dentro de esa camioneta. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué el grito?

— Estamos llegando al instituto — comenté como si tan solo aquello fuera suficiente para que entendiera mi punto. Su mirada confundida, tal vez debió ser un indicio para mí de que Charlie no entendía de qué hablaba, aun así, lo observe con obviedad, negándome a decirle lo que pensaba. Gruñí mentalmente. ¡Padres! — Papá, estamos llegando al instituto, juntos — asegure, entre dientes, abriendo de más mis ojos. Bien. Con aquello debía de entender el mensaje.

— Oh. — asintió con entendimiento. Sonreí — No quieres que te lleve a la puerta de tu instituto…

— No.

— Crees que tu padre no está a _la onda_ como para que te vean con él. — entrecerré los ojos con confusión, ¿_A la onda_? De verdad se sigue usando esa palabra. Volví a mirarlos a los ojos, esperando que por alguna de esas extrañas situaciones de la vida a Charlie se le diera por estar bromeando. — Entiendo, te avergüenzas de mí.

— ¿Qué? — inquirí con voz extorsionada por la sorpresa. No. Él no estaba bromeando. Y, ¡Diablos! Yo quisiera sabía qué hacer en semejante situación. — ¿De qué hablas Charlie, yo no…?

— Sé que eres una mujer, y que te avergüenzas de muchas cosas, pero jamás creí que yo fuera una de ellas…

— ¡No me avergüenzo de ti, grandísimo….! ¡Ugh! — suspiré, en un intento por no insultar al jefe de policías de pueblo, que resultaba, era mi padre. — Papá, estás en la onda, lo que sea que eso signifique, solo que… eres el jefe de policías y… muchos de mis compañeros han sido amenazados por ti. Ya soy conocida por ser hija de la estrafalaria Renee y el jefe de policía del pueblo, no quiero que me conozcan porque mi padre me lleva al instituto. — bien. Eso no era del todo verdad, pero, él jamás se enteraría, y aquella mentira después de todo, era casi inofensiva.

— Uh. Y pensar que por un momento creí…

— Nos vemos papá… — le salude abriendo la puerta para bajarme de su camioneta — Oh, y no te preocupes, tomare el autobús de regreso.

— Pero no te deja muy cerca.

— Caminare.

— Bella — me llamo en cuanto intente cerrar la puerta. Rodé los ojos, observándolo con impaciencia — Sigo siendo _la onda_. Tienes un padre_ cool. — _bufé, cerrando fuertemente la puerta del copiloto, sin ser capaz de seguir viendo su sonrisa engreída un minuto más.

Refunfuñe entre dientes, agilizando mi paso hacia el instituto.

Definitivamente, Leah Clearwater, era una jodida resentida. Si tan solo ella no se hubiera levantado más temprano de lo habitual, podría haberla emboscado y obligado, de una manera u otra, a que me trajera al instituto en su auto. Maldita sea mi suerte. Y todo porque mi pequeño se había descompuesto.

Solté un triste suspiro mientras recorría el aparcamiento, recordándome más tarde hablar con Seth sobre su pequeño amiguito Jacob; Él era el que estaba reparando a mi bebé. Y más le vale lo hiciera bien.

Un fuerte grito retumbo en el aparcamiento casi vacío. Lo ignoré. No me interesaban demasiado los dramas que al parecer las chicas del instituto vivían para hacerles a sus novios. A la gran mayoría de aquellas escenitas no las entendía, ni tampoco planeaba hacerlo, porque qué clase de sentido tenía que ellas se pusieran de novias con los chicos más deseados y mujeriegos el instituto si luego les gritaban y lloraban porque ellos las engañaban. Por favor, si el sujeto había sido un mujeriego antes de conocerte, lo seguiría siendo después, entonces, ¿Por qué actuaban sorprendidas cuando se enteraban de esas infidelidades? Los hombres eran eso… hombres, el amor para ellos era solo un palabra, un _me gustas_, no necesariamente quiere decir que se casará contigo, un _te amo_, mucho menos. Todas eran simples y estúpidas palabras que de una manera u otra siempre lograban que las mujeres terminaran en la cama de ellos.

Sonreí. Después de todo, Renee no era una asco como madre, al menos podía darme buenos y efectivos consejos respecto a la materia en la que ella era una experta: _Hombres._

— ¡Espera! — una fuerte mano se posó sobre la puerta de entrada del edificio. Salte un poco, demasiado sorprendida como para soltar alguna palabra malsonante, al menos no en voz alta. Sus íncreíbles sus verdes brillaban con intensidad.

Fruncí mi gesto al verlo allí, de pie frente a mí, con sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa amable. Él era bueno, no genial, pero si bueno. Una tonta, tal vez una de sus anteriores conquistas, podrían haber caído ante él solo por verlo así… tan dulce. El sueño de toda chica, un Adonis con aspecto de chico malo y sonrisa de ángel, que te observe con ternura y te sonreía con alegría. Sí. Él sabía lo que hacía, pero si quería ganar esta apuesta, pobre de él, pues debía esforzarse más.

— Cullen — contesté con una nota de diversión. Cruce mis brazos, adoptando una pose casi casual al tenerlo frente a mí. Aquello, por el contrario de enojarlo, solo logro que sonriera aún más.

— Sabes, Bella, creo que detrás de esas holgadas camisas hay un buen par de tetas. — bufé. Si, definitivamente él estaba observando a mis chicas aun con más interés del necesario.

— Consíguete una muñeca inflable, Cullen— chille tres octavas más alto de lo normal, indignada por aquel comentario. No es como si nadie lo hubiera dicho antes, aun así no pude evitar sonrojarme intensamente. — Eres asqueroso — mi comentario solo logro que riera fuertemente. Incomoda por su estruendosa risa, observe a nuestro alrededor, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme con unos _ojos azules_ tan cerca de nosotros que dudaba que Cullen no pudiera sentir su respiración.

— Oh, así que tú eres Bella. Sorprendente. — las inocentes palabras de James no hicieron más que hacerme dudar de la inteligencia de ambos como equipo. ¿De verdad? Eran dos contra uno y siquiera podían idear una táctica para tener un punto a su favor. Observe de manera criptica a Cullen; éste fulminaba con la mirada a su rubio amigo.

— Olvídalo —murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo no escuchara, desgracia para él que tenía un buen oído. Enarque una de mis cejar al ver cómo James tomaba el hombro de Cullen, obligándome a darme la espalda y así poder enfrentarse a su amigo. Las morisquetas con las que le respondía James, casi en silencio, intentando que yo no supiera de que hablaban eran no solo divertidas sino también ridículas.

Incline mi cuerpo hacia un costado, observando hacía en donde el segundo amigo de Cullen se encontraba a lo lejos, analizando la situación con una extraña expresión de vergüenza. El chico, Laurent, si no me equivoco, me saludo agitando su mano. Sonreí, devolviéndole el saludo de la misma manera. Está sin duda era una situación muy bizarra.

Me encogí de hombros lista para atravesar ese umbral. No había remedio, llegaría tarde a mi primera clase, por lo que tal vez y con un poco de suerte si me acercaba a profeso Johnson, y le explicaba que un idiota había interceptado mi camino a su clase, él accedería a dejarme entrar. O al menos eso esperaba.

Apenas intente tirar de la puerta, nuevamente una mano empujo de ella, cerrándola. Entrecerré los ojos, lista para mandar al diablo a Cullen. Sorpresa la mía al notar como era James el que había cerrado la puerta.

— Suéltala — gruñí por lo bajo. Al diablo el papel de Bella comprensiva, que se jodan todos. Nadie, y mucho menos un idiota hormonal me iba a impedir hacer algo que yo quería, en ese momento, situación y lugar, aquello era entrar a mi jodida clase de Geografía.

— Woaw. Tranquila, _hormiguita_, no te haré nada. Lo juro — aun después de escucharlo hablar, no sabía si sentirme indignada porque en su pequeño cerebro pensara que yo le temía o por el hecho de que me haya dicho hormiguita. Eso era insultante, en muchos sentidos, solo que por el momento debía descubrir a cuál de ellos se refería el rubio.

— Escucha, _Aurora_ — conteste ya a la defensiva. Cullen a su rió a espaldas del chico mientras éste me observaba desconcertado. Bueno, al menos uno si sabe quién diablos es _Aurora_. — Vuelve a _Disney Word_ con tu príncipe encantado y déjame entrar. Ya demasiado tengo con llegar tarde a mi clase.

— Sí que eres nerd.

— Se llama preocuparse por tus notas, obviamente eso no se aplica a ti, aunque supongo que la regla de las rubias tal vez sí. Ahora… aléjate de la puerta y déjame pasar.

— ¿Me has dicho _vacío_?

— ¿Lo estás reconociendo?

— ¡Oye, mocosa, tú eres…! — fruncí el ceño al ver como Cullen exclamaba un fuerte _**"Woow"**_, tomando por la parte trasera de la chaqueta del equipo de James para alejarlo hacia atrás, volteando su cuerpo en el acto. La sorpresa inicial de James no hizo más que activar sus instintos de supervivencia, por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo sus brazos se agitaron en el aire, intentando liberarse del agarre de Cullen. — ¡Jodida mierda, suelta!

— Ve al entrenamiento de una puta vez. Ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres Cullen? — me rendí completamente a lo que sea que tuviera planeado decirme. Hoy me había despertado demasiado temprano como para soportar esté tipo de situaciones. No tenía la energía necesaria. — Llego tarde.

— Tienes Geografía. _Johnson _no deja jamás entrar a sus alumnos a destiempo, considera esa clase perdida. — cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, haciendo una pequeña rabieta. Pateé el suelo, maldiciendo a Leah por abandonarme y a Charlie por conducir tan lento.

Suspire, intentando recobrar la poca dignidad que me quedaba al montar esa pequeña escena frente a Cullen. Su mirada, su verde y jodida e hipnotizaste mirada, se encontró con la mía.

Él era guapo, una Adonis, como había dicho antes, sus labios, sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo eran atributos que hacían soñar a cualquier mujer con tenerlo junto a ella en una noche de sexo desenfrenado, o incluso para aquellas que se atrevían a soñar en alto, tenerlos junto a ellas durante cada amanecer de los siguientes años durmiendo a su lado con su expresión tranquila y labios entreabiertos, invitándote a pecar… porque pecar con él sería, desde luego, algo maravilloso para cualquiera.

Me estremecí, horrorizada por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos. Sus ojos aun me observaban, atentos, curiosos. Solo tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que él sospechara de mi actitud, mis pensamientos, y sacara partido de ellos. Solo un segundo, debía hacer algo ingenioso, ¡Ahora!

— Tú… — nada. Mi mente se encontraba en blanco. ¡Joder! Lo volví a observar, un indicio de sonrisa estaba comenzando a aparecer en su rostro. Aquello era indignante.

Lejos de ser responderle de manera mordaz, inteligente o incluso burlona, lo único que atine a hacer fue a sacarle infantilmente la lengua, intentando de alguna manera desviar su atención cualquier cosa que lo alejaran de mi mente, porque aún recordaba lo que había dicho Alice: _"Edward conoce a las mujeres, siempre estuvo rodeado de ellas, sabe cómo tratarlas, lo que piensan, como tocarlas hasta llevarla al límite. Entiéndelo, Bella, el maldito Casanova no es nadie al lado de Edward; Él sabe lo que hace, y aunque sea difícil decirlo y alagarlo, nadie es mejor que él, pues de una manera u otra siempre consigue saber lo que piensan y tomarlo a su favor. Créeme, no confíes demasiado si realmente quieres ganar."_

Tal vez lo estaba tomando demasiado literal, tal ver creí demasiado en las palabras de la pequeña pelinegra, pero aun así no iba a arriesgarme, no ante Edward Cullen, ni mucho menos ante la perspectiva de un triunfo más que asegurado. Nadie iba a ganarme, no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

— Vamos. — comenzó a caminar esperando a que lo siguiera. No planeaba hacerlo a no ser que mi vida dependiera de ello. De verdad que no. — En la cafetería hay una máquina expendedora de café por si te interesa. — murmuró en tono conciliador. Suspire. — Oh, vamos, Bella. Es café, necesitas uno, te ves horrible en éste momento.

Buen punto, admití para mí misma. Bien, no era narcisista ni mucho menos poseía un ego más allá de lo normal, por lo que pese a que las palabras vinieran de él, debía aceptarlo, mi rostro se veía asqueroso. Las pocas horas de sueño, el hecho de que no usara maquillaje para intentar al menos disimular mis ojeras, todo se complementaba para darme un aspecto enfermo, cansado…

— Vamos — comencé a caminar no aguardando porque él me siguiera. Poco paso para que lograra caminar al mismo ritmo que yo, sin exasperarse por mi lento caminar. No había sido consciente de que de verdad me encontraba cansada hasta el momento en el que él me lo hizo notar.

No tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. Busque con mi mirada la máquina expendedora de café. Nada. Ni en el recóndito más oscuro de la desolada cafetería se encontraba una máquina expendedora.

— Me mentiste — aseguré, por sobre encima del ruido de charolas amontonándose. Su sonrisa no desapareció, lo cual, me hizo sospechar que aún mantenía un As bajo la manga y que después de todo tal vez yo sí tendría una caliente taza de café entre mis manos, aunque nada era seguro.

Él no hablo, solo siguió caminando hasta el mostrador en donde una de las mujeres de la cafetería lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Su fibroso cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Lo vi intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la mujer, que le sonreía con cariño, para luego señalar con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia en donde me encontraba yo. Incomoda, me removí de mi lugar al sentirme observada por ambos, aquello era extraño.

Incapaz de poder soportar más mi curiosidad por lo que decían aquellos dos, decidí, sería lo mejor sentarme en una de las mesas más cercanas. Toda la cafetería se encontraba vacía, algo normal dado a que todos se encontraban en sus clases y lo que no, perdiendo su tiempo en algún lugar por el pueblo o algún salón vacío; a nadie se le ocurriría venir a la cafetería cuando las mujeres de allí estaban preparando todo para el primer receso, hacer eso sería como entregarte a una manada de osos. Ellas solían ser muy recelosas con su lugar de trabajo y, por lo que tenía entendido, la mayoría de ellas odiaban a los adolescentes.

Recosté mi cabeza en la mesa, estirando mi brazo a lo largo de ella para obtener así una posición más cómoda. Tal vez lo más conveniente sería faltar a clases mañana, ya era innegable el hecho de que debía dormir.

— Tu café. — lo escuche decir, sintiendo como algo de una temperatura elevada, pero placentera tocaba mi mano. Levante mi rostro, observándolo de pie, entregándome un vaso de café. Sonreí apenas, tomando el fino vaso de *_**plástico blanco**_ entre mis manos.

— Gracias, Cullen.

— De nada. — respondió, tomando su asiento frente a mí. Suspire, volviendo a sentarme de manera normal. — Por cierto, creí que habíamos acordado que yo te diría Bella si tú me decías Edward.

— No te llamare por tu nombre.

— Siempre puede decirme Adonis sexual, chico perfecto… — inquirió con diversión — Bueno, solo esas recuerdo, pero sé que me han dicho de otra manera.

— ¿Idiota, tal vez?

— Mejor dime Adonis — ignoro por completo mi pregunta mordaz, dedicándome una sonrisa al terminar su oración. Mordí mi labio inferior. _Adonis._ Exactamente ella misma manera en la que lo había nombrado en mis pensamientos, ¿Acaso él podría leer mis pensamientos…? Por todo lo sagrado, ya había comenzado a desvariar. _Estúpida, Swan, deja de pensar tonterías_. — Tú elijes.

— Bien. Te llamare Edward, contento

— Satisfecho, sí, mucho.

— Era una pregunta retórica.

— Lo sé.

— Al menos entiendes la definición de _retorico_. Eso es bastante bueno. — murmuré, incapaz de seguir hablando sin tomar un poco de café. Tome un sorbo, sabia genial. — Cómo es que eres capaz de conseguir café dentro del instituto.

— He logrado hacerme amigos de las personas adecuadas. — aseguró, volteando su torso hacia atrás, para saludar a las mujeres que nos observaban. Sonreí al notar las sonrisas cariñosas de las mujeres. Al parecer Cullen había logrado que le tomaran afecto, casi como a un hijo, porque por más que intentara negarlo aquellas mujeres no hacían más que observarlo con cariño y orgullo, desgraciadamente para mí, y mis ganas de burlarme de él no había ni una sola que lo mirara de manera libidinosa

— ¿Te has acostado con sus hijas?

— No. — Contestó de manera automática — ¿Esos son celos? Interesante.

— No son celos, Cullen… — su mirada me censuro inmediatamente. Puse los ojos en blanco. Bien. — _Edward_ — casi escupí a regañadientes. — Solo que si tú te acostaste con una de sus hijas eso implica que como toda madre quieren cortarte el cuello, entonces, quién me asegura a mí que éste café no tiene veneno. Tal vez quieren matarte y yo termino siendo una victima secundaria que estaba en el peor momento, en el peor lugar, y en compañía de la peor persona… ¿Qué? Sucede todo el tiempo en *_CSI._

— Eres bastante fatalista, Bella.

— Precavida — corregí. No tardamos mucho en sumirnos en un molesto silencio que era acompañado con el sonido de las mujeres de allí trabajar dentro de la cocina: charolas apilados, agua corriendo, utensilios siendo acomodados. Miré a Edward por sobre mi baso de café, él hacía lo mismo conmigo. — ¿Qué?

— Nada.

— Oh por favor, ya dejémonos de juegos, sé que quieres algo. Nunca harías nada sin pensar en obtener algo a cambio. No eres ese tipo de persona

— ¿Y qué tipo de persona crees tú que soy, Swan? — respondió ya a la defensiva. Fastidiado por ni tono al hablar. Bien, no lo culpaba, tal vez me había extralimitado un poco al momento de hablar, tal vez estaba bastante en guardia, paranoica, por decirlo de algún a manera, pero es que no olvidaba nuestra apuesta, y su actitud era extraña.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— Edward.

— Bella.

— Cullen.

— Swan.

Perdí mi paciencia.

— ¡Puedes dejar de jugar! — exclamé dándole un sonoro golpe a la mesa, poniendo en manifiesto mi enojo. Era bastante enervante para mí, el que él no pudiera tomarse enserio mis palabras. Odiaba eso en cualquier persona. — Dime lo que quieres y ya. No estoy de ánimo para esto, ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¡Espera! — solté bruscamente mi brazo que había sido retenido por él en mi intento de partida. — Vuelve a sentarte… por favor — claramente noté su esfuerzo por mostrarse compasivo, paciente, pese a ser autoritario y arrogante. Aquello me hizo al menos respetarlo un poco, imperceptiblemente, pero aun así lo respetaba.

Enarque ambas cejas, a la espera de que dijera más, pero él parecía estar en blanco. En la nada. Suspiro, despeinando su cabello casi con desesperación.

— Tienes el mismo carácter jodido que Marie — admitió

— Nos insultaras a mi hermana y a mí. Genial. Gracias — comente con sarcasmo, volviendo a tomar mi vaso de café de la mesa, y tomar el último sorbo que había dejado.

— Aun debemos hablar de nuestro proyecto con el seños Banner. Termina dentro de cinco días y aunque crea que cuidar a_ Cosa_ es una mierda, ambos deberíamos comprometernos con esto. Desde el principio debimos hacerlo pero no podemos negar que desde ese mismo principio nos hemos comportado como dos idiotas. Y tú también has hecho tu parte en éste circo. Así que, por favor, Bella, escúchame.

— ¿Qué propones? — pregunté sorprendida. Por primera vez desde… siempre, parecía estar hablando un Edward Cullen maduro, serio, responsable. Aquello era sorprendente, por no decir extraño. Jamás creí que él pudiera tomarse las cosas de con seriedad.

— Trabajemos en equipo... Quién sabe, tal vez hasta tenga suerte de ver esas bonitas tetas en estos cinco días.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Ya sabía yo que estabas siendo demasiado serio y caballero para ser verdad! — farfullé indignada, lamentándome por haberme tomando todo el café, seguramente de no haber sido así se lo hubiera lanzado. Edward lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás comenzando a reír. — Ya aprenderás tu lección en cuanto seas mi esclavo… por seis meses. — sonreí maliciosa.

Su risa ceso.

— Demasiado confiada para estar a punto de perder.

— Lo mismo para ti.

— Serás una linda y servicial esclava.

— Para ello tendrías que conquistar a mi hermana, y aun peor, lograr que ella acceda a ser tu novia. Eso nunca sucederá. Ya te lo dije, no eres su tipo, Edward — conteste con falsa simpatía, palmeando su hombro para al fin dejar mi mano apoyada allí. Él se quedó observando mi mano caso con interés. Supuse, estaría pensando alguna respuesta ingeniosa que me dejara callada. _¡Buena suerte con ello!_ , pensé casi con sorna, lista para rematar. —No te desanimes, después de todo yo ganó.

— No soy su tipo — asintió con comprensión. Eso no estaba bien. Cullen no era comprensivo, era un jodido idiota. Entrecerré los ojos, curiosa por lo que tuviera que llegar a decir. — Eso quiere decir que… Mmm… ¿Soy el tuyo? — exhale por completo todo el aire que se encontraba en mis pulmones. Genial. No había manera de responderle con ingenio y normalidad al tener su rostro a menos de un palmo de distancia. Maldito buen jugador — El silencio — comento en apenas un susurró; no era necesario que levantara la voz, pues la distancia era tan pequeña que inclusive podría escuchar su respiración. — A veces dice más que mil palabras.

Sentí mis manos sudar, y lo odie por ello. Maldita sea encanto de chico Adonis. Bien, admitía que no era del todo indiferente a los encantos de éste chico, pero quién se atrevería a culparme, él sabía lo que tenía y no dudaba en usarlo para hacer sucumbir al género opuesto, y tal vez, lo más probable a algunos de su propio género, porque si de algo estaba segura es que Edward Cullen con sus encantos, había logrado conquistar a chicas y chicos por igual.

Me golpeé mentalmente. Él no lo lograría. Si, podría no serle indiferente a sus encantos, pero no por ello significaba que caería en sus redes, ¡Por favor! Se trataba de ganar, de honor, orgullo… y yo no sería la que lo perdería, nunca, mucho menos por un par de ojos verdes y cuerpo de infarto.

Lo resistiría, me haría inmune y lo haría caer en su propio juego.

Sería tan sencillo…

— El silencio carece de muchas cosas, Edward, pero no de vaguedad. — Suspiré melodramáticamente — Tú no eres el tipo de mi hermana, a ella le gustan más… hombres. Yo… bueno, creo en la esencia de las personas, y tú eres solo una casara vacía. Tan predecible.

— De verdad — su sarcasmo era perfectamente notorio. Sonreí al verlo alejarse unos centímetros. Había logrado mi objetivo. — Dime algo que tu pequeña cabecita… — siguió, dándole un ligero golpecito con unos de sus largos dedos a mi sien. Lo fulmine con la mirada. —…Haya predicho de mí. Ilumíname, Freud.

Sonreí. Tan fácil.

— Eres narcisista, egocentrista, carismático, audaz, temerario… — siseé entre dientes. Negando lentamente. — Tú egocentrismo es atrayente para muchas chicas, seguramente has ganado más de un beneficio con él…

— Incluso un pequeño idiota podría decir…

— Pero… — lo interrumpí sin más. Él enarco una de sus cejar, divertido, cruzándose de brazos a la espera de mis palabras — Tanto egocentrismo logra que me planteé las causas. No hay una causa exacta para esto, pero viéndote, Edward, podría decir que de niño carecías de afecto importante y de autoestima. Seguramente eras tímido, por lo que todas estas causas te levaron que en algún momento de tu vida, querer sobreponerte a esa situación. He allí el nacimiento de tu egocentrismo, Edward Cullen.

Observe su expresión. Aún mantenía su mirada jovial y divertida. Su postura, no había cambiad para nada. Sonreí internamente, justo y tal como lo esperaba.

Continúe hablando.

— Sin embargo, y me arriesgo a equivocarme, es un egocentrismo fingido, porque después de todo, seguramente aún sigues siendo un tímido niño que teme que lo dañen, por ello eres así: Evitas relacionarte sentimentalmente con las personas, las tomas y las desechas. Te parece más fácil, más lógico. Muchos dirían que eres un jodido idiota, yo… que tienes miedo, miedo a que te defrauden. Estás tan cansado que lo hagan que les pones prueba, casi imposibles de cumplir, una y otra vez, los pones a prueba tantas veces que, o te terminan defraudando, logrando que te alejes de ellos o se terminan alejando, cansados de tu estúpido juego.

— ¿Terminaste? — comentó con humor. Sin embargo podía notar la furia en cada una de sus fracciones. Dirigí mi vista hacia su mandíbula apretada, fuerte y marcada.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Apenas comencé, pero debo irme — aseguré señalando el gran reloj de pared de la cafetería. Él lo observo para luego asentir. — Mi próxima clase comienza dentro de cinco minutos, y no quiero volver a quedarme afuera.

— Ve. — su voz áspera y cortante no hizo más que hacerme regodear internamente en mi reciente triunfo. Fruncí mis labios con diversión, ignorando adrede su orden; nadie podría sacarme de mi alegría momentánea. Asentí, tomando mi bolso tres mis manos para luego lanzarlo a mi hombro.

Un paso…

Dos pasos…

Tres pasos…

Sus labios.

Fue un beso rápido. Tan rápido que siquiera fue consciente que realmente estaba siendo besada por el hasta el momento en el que sus labios se alejaron de los míos para con sus dientes poder morder juguetonamente mi labio inferior.

Roja, tal vez por la ira que invadía mi cuerpo en esos momentos, o la vergüenza que sentía, lo fulmine con la mirada. Su sonrisa de suficiencia no abandono su semblante en ningún momento.

Me encontraba anonadada, ¿De verdad se había atrevido a besarme? Y, ¿Cómo diablos se levantó tan rápido de la silla sin siquiera hacer ningún ruido? ¿Por qué no lo había golpeado? ¡ ¿Por qué carajos no estaba insultándolo o golpeándolo en éste preciso momento?!

— Cullen. — gruñí entre dientes, sintiendo mi presión ascender. Él había arruinado mi pequeño momento de gloria. Me dolía la cabeza.

— Por cierto, Bella, dile a tu hermana que en la tarde la pasare a buscar. Tendremos una cita, y tú la concertaras.

— ¿Qué?

* * *

_**Plástico blanco:**__ En algunos lugares lo conocen como Tergopol, en mi país al menos es así, aunque lo puse de esa manera para intentar universalizar la palabra y dar a sí un mejor entendimiento. _

_**CSI: **__La serie se centra en torno a un grupo de científicos forenses, criminólogos y policías que trabajan en la ciudad estadounidense de Las Vegas (Nevada), investigando los crímenes que suceden allí._


End file.
